Night Of The Last Ride
by challengerspet
Summary: My first Wild Wild West fic hope you enjoy it. Rating T mostly for graphic descriptions NOT slash COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Wild Wild West fic so please be nice :) I don't own any of the main characters although owning Artie would perk up my day!

The Night Of The Last Ride

He rode at as fast a pace as his humble steed could manage, which in and of itself was quite a feat as the horse had taken a bullet intended for his master. The pale moonlight provided barely enough light for the horse to see, and made the rider look even more like death warmed over. The man was slumped over the horse's neck not really holding on any more just held in place by the limp arms that hung below each side of the animal's neck. Thank goodness the horse knew the way home…at least he hoped home would still be there when he arrived. He hoped his master would also be alive when he reached home.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the train tracks came into view. The steed slowed his pace and cantered along the tracks trying his best to retrace the route they had taken when they left. He knew the train should be coming into his sights soon it had only been a few minutes canter before they had turned off onto the trail. He continued his pace, froth building up under his saddle and dripping from his fetlocks. He came around the bend and slammed to a halt…the train was gone! Nowhere in sight! Thinking quickly, he pulled hard to start again and ran as fast as he could without knocking his rider off.

"It's not like Artie to be late," Jim muttered to himself as he cleared the dinner table, "If he met some pretty young thing and didn't let me know I'll skin him alive," he chuckled as he set about he task of doing the dishes.

After the dinner dishes were taken care of James West, Secret Service Agent for President Ulysses S. Grant, worked his way through the Wanderer to the stable car. He opened the door and stared wonderingly at the empty stall. _Where WAS his wayward partner? It's not like him to not at least telegraph if he was going to be late. _

The last word Jim had heard from Artie he had said he was leaving and would be joining him on the train for the trip to Fredericksburg. He had said he would try to catch up to him before he left Washington. He absentmindedly went through the motions of feeding and currying his horse, ignoring the animal's bid for his masters attention by butting him with his head.

After finishing with the horse James set about cleaning the stalls. He knew they had a hand for that work but he needed something to keep his mind occupied. Well, at any rate occupied away from his thoughts about Artie. As the train moved further and further away from Baltimore the deeper the furrow in his brow became. Jim hoped Artie caught up to the train before it left the two-day pit stop in Washington, DC to restock and refuel the train.

_The steed stopped to rest and drink water from a small stream beside the tracks. His master had made no effort to move and the smell of death was getting stronger. The horse knew his master was not long for this world if he did not do his duty and get him back to his home. He drank his fill and galloped away again._

The two-day pit stop had come and gone and Jim had barely been able to keep the President and Colonel Richmond at bay telling them he had sent Artemus on ahead to Fredericksburg and he would pick him up along the way. He had no idea how he had managed to keep his ever deepening fear and dread from showing.

The Wanderer departed Washington, DC on time and fully stocked. Jim had spent the last few hours before leaving checking all the places he knew Artie could be and no one had seen or heard from him in some time. Jim knew he had to be on the train and he left Washington with a heavy heart.

_His blood beginning to run cold, the steed charged on, following the tracks trying to catch up to the train. The scent of death hung heavily in the air, burning his nostrils, but the dutiful steed plugged onward, toward home._

James glanced at the mantle clock, midnight. Now Artie was officially LATE. Jim had sent some casual telegrams to contacts and other agents back in Baltimore only to learn that Artemus had left on time. Or he had at least checked out of his hotel on schedule. Jim's telegram from Jeremy Pike had asked if he needed assistance but Jim had returned a wire telling him he could handle things on this end.

Jim rose, walked over to the door and opened it and stepped out into the night air. He hoped it would clear his head of the nagging suspicions that had been plaguing him since dinner. He lit a cigar and took a long drag. He puffed the smoke out as his eyes scanned the territory behind the slow moving train, searching for any signs of his friend. Seeing none, he turned and was about to go back inside when he thought he had heard a noise.

Quickly he spun around and again scanned the area. Damnit, he couldn't hear a thing with the noise the train was making. He rushed inside and grabbed the horn. Calling Alex in the locomotive and shouting some hurried words, he was quickly rewarded with the familiar screeching of brakes and the train came to a stop.

James quickly ran back outside and again scanned the area. The moonlight almost hindered his search more than it helped. The moonlight was hitting the trees and dips in the terrain and making it seem like they were at sea not on dry land. Finally, just when he was about to give up and ask Alex to back the train up, he again heard the sound. Artie's saddle jingling! It HAD to be! Jim jumped off the train and headed as fast as he could in the direction he had heard the sound.

Several crewmen appeared at the back of the train, Jim yelled to two of them to follow him as he took off at top speed. He stopped about 100 yards from the train, no longer hearing the jingling sound. One of the crewmen pointed to a heap in a nearby depression, he thought it looked like a horse. _Oh God, don't let him be dead. Let me be in time to help him,_ Jim thought, as they ran to the place the crewman had spotted.

Jim bent over the animal, shocked at what he saw. The writhing horse was covered in froth, sweat and a dark looking substance. He grabbed the lantern from a crewman and shown it over the animal. The dark substance was blood and this horse was almost completely covered in it!

"Do either of you see Artie anywhere?" Jim asked frantically swinging the lantern around looking for his friend.

"No, sir," was the solemn reply.

"Mr. West, look!"

One of the crewmen pointed and Jim aimed the lantern in that direction. Sticking out from under the horse was an arm dressed in the ever-familiar fringed riding jacket of one Artemus Gordon! Jim threw the lantern down not noticing the nearby crewman frantically grab it to keep it from starting a fire. They carefully but quickly pried the fallen steed from his master.

The two crewmen held the horse up enough for Jim to pull Artie out from under him then they gently placed the animal back down. Jim took one look at him and nodded to the crewmen who removed the saddle then did what had to be done. Jim flinched when he heard the shot, knowing his friend would be saddened to learn his trusted steed had died getting his master back where he belonged. He snapped back to reality and grabbed Artie by the shoulders and one crewman grabbed his feet and the other led the way with the lantern.

They walked carefully and slowly back to the train, Jim never taking his eyes off his partner, looking for some sign of life. In the pale moonlight it looked like they were carrying a ghost back to the train not his partner. Jim refused to believe the worst, and instead concentrated on getting him back to the safety of the train as quickly as they could, Jim getting more concerned with every step as he knew by the amount of blood covering his friend that he had to be in enormous pain but yet Artie never made a sound.

They carefully placed their charge on the settee and Jim raced to the horn and told Alex to make the best possible speed to the nearest town with a doctor. Then he turned his attention back to his partner. He checked for a pulse and was rewarded with a very faint but mostly steady pulse. The crewmen were standing patiently by waiting for any instructions he might have for them. He told them to get him some water and some cloths so he could clean Artemus up enough to see the extent of the damage. _If we are lucky most of this blood is from the horse not Artie,_ Jim thought.

Once he had the pitcher of water and the basin he began the laborious task of cleaning his friend. He noticed several holes in his fringed jacket, _Uh oh, Artie's not going to like that,_ Jim thought. He soaked a cloth in cool water and gently began to wipe his partner's face. There was dried blood caked in his hair and Jim soon discovered a bullet graze along the right side of his head just above his ear. Jim shook his head and carefully cleaned the graze, making sure the bleeding had stopped. He carefully wrapped a cloth around his head and set about removing Artie's blood soaked jacket and shirt, shocked at how much blood there was and amazed that his friend was still alive.

Once he had the shirt removed he began to wipe his friend's chest and the shocked look returned full force. Jim's hand froze and the remaining crewman came forward to see if he needed help.

"Oh my god, sir," the crewman said, "How can he still be alive?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. But I do know we had better get the bleeding stopped or Artie doesn't stand a chance. Go up and tell Alex to pull out all the stops and get us to that doctor as quick as he can!" Jim barely noticed the crewman's hasty departure or the solemn look on his face.

"What happened to you pal? Who did this to you?" Jim wondered.

**TWO DAYS EARLIER—OUTSKIRTS OF BALTIMORE**

Secret Service Agent Artemus Gordon dismounted his horse and entered the hotel. He just wanted to pay his bill and hit the trail to meet Jim on the train. This past mission, while it had been a success, had taken a lot out of him. He wasn't willing to admit it to Jim but he would welcome the two-week stay in Fredericksburg providing security for President Grant during his meetings there. He was bone weary and aching for a long soak in a hot bath and the relaxing three-day train trip.

After paying his bill and leaving the hotel he decided to stop by and see a barkeeper friend of his before he left so he headed in the direction of his friend's tavern. As he crossed a dark alleyway he heard a commotion. Artie turned and looked down the darkened alley. Two men were scuffling with an older man and it looked like they were trying to rob him. Artie ran down the alley yelling at the men.

He pulled to a stop and grabbed the closest man and pulled him off the old-timer. He spun him around and hit him in the jaw. The man fell backward against the building, pulling Artemus with him and rolling him along the building. The man slammed his fist into Artemus' stomach making him double over. The man then hit him on the back of the head making Artemus' head spin. He shook his head to clear it and pushed off the wall. He launched himself at the attacker and they wrestled across the alleyway. The man swung at him and missed and Artemus saw his opening and took it. Felling his attacker he turned his attention to the other man who was still hitting the old man. Artemus saw a board lying on the ground and he picked it up and hit the attacker across the back with it. The man growled and hurled the old man further into the alley and turned on Artemus.

They grappled and twisted and turned each trying to gain the upper hand. Finally Artemus was able to create the opening he needed and he felled this attacker as well. He looked around, spotted and picked up his hat. Brushing the dust off of it, he placed it on his head and turned to the old man. He helped him up and after making sure he was all right Artemus exited the alley and mounted his horse. His friend the barkeeper would have to wait for another time. He had wasted enough time here and just wanted to get home. As he turned his horse to leave, one of the men emerged from the alley, glaring at him.

"Mister, you best get out of town and mind yer own business before we decide ya don't need ta be breathin no more."

"And you, sir, are a vast waste of skin and air and you had better mind YOUR own business before I decide to do the community a favor and put an end to your wasteful habits," Artie reigned in his horse and rode out of town.

Two hours later Artie, so tired he was almost asleep in the saddle, heard a rustling noise on the trail up ahead.

"Jack, old boy," Artemus whispered to his horse, "I do believe our tail has decided to make its presence known," Artemus eased his hold on the reigns and let the horse canter at his own pace, keeping an ever watchful eye on the road ahead.

As re rounded the bend he saw them. Sitting atop their horses side by side blocking the road. The two men he had had the altercation with back in town. One had a rifle aimed at him and the other had his pistol resting on the horn of his saddle. Artemus slowed his horse to a stop and stared at them, after what seemed like an eternity, breaking the silence.

"I see you gentlemen are in need of another lesson," Artemus commented.

"The way I see it, mister, it's you that needs the lesson. You just don't seem to know your place."

"And just what would you say my place is friend?" The man lowered his rifle.

"I ain't yore friend, mister. And yore place is pushing up daisy's."

"Now, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, _friend_," Artemus deadpanned.

"Why don't ya just give me a good reason why I shouldn't just blow yore dang fool head off right now?"

"I'd like to partner, I really would but you see I'm late and, well, my friend doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Well, now, yore friend will just to put up with you being late then, won't he?" the one with the rifle snarled. He lifted the rifle and took aim.

Artemus quickly spun his horse and dug his heels into his sides. The horse seemed to sense his master's haste and ran as swiftly as he could. The men were in hot pursuit, firing wildly. Artemus leaned forward into his horse's neck trying to make himself as small a target as possible. He urged the animal onward giving him full reign, trusting his steed completely. He pulled his gun from his holster and, without looking, pointed it behind him and pulled the trigger.

He was rewarded with a shout and the sound of hoof beats lessened. _One down, one more to go._ Artie thought. He guessed where the other gunman might be and fired off a shot. Nothing, _Darn!_ He started to turn his head to steal a quick glance when he felt a searing pain. A gunmen's bullet had almost found its mark. He put his hand to his head and it came back crimson. He wiped his fingers on his trousers and pushed on. _Oh well, it's just a graze I can worry about that later._ Artemus wiped the quickly flowing blood out of his eyes, intent on keeping his eye on the trail ahead.

The gunmen got off several more wild shots before another one found its mark. This time it was the horse. Artie felt the steed almost halt in mid stride. The animal whinnied and snorted but did not stop running. _Jack, old boy, there will be extra grain in your stall tonight you really will have earned it. Zing! _Another shot too close for comfort brought Artemus out of his thoughts and back to the fight for his life. He took several more shots but missed, as did his attacker.

Suddenly the trail ahead of him burst with a blinding light from a rifle blast. The other man! He had not been shot, or at least not fatally as Artie had hoped, he had simply rode on ahead and set up a nifty little crossfire trap. Artemus could have kicked himself for not thinking that far ahead of his opponent. _Jim's never going to let me live this one down. IF I even make it through this, _he thought.

With bullets flying at him from both directions, the mighty stallion became confused and tried to run off the trail. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality about thirty seconds, the horse heard his master cry out and felt him slump against his neck. The horse, having his reign, ran for all he was worth toward home, hoping his master could maintain his tenuous hold.

Jim did the best he could to stop the steady flow of his friend and partner's lifeblood. When he had finally gotten the flow of blood from the wounds to stop he took stock of his friends wounds and he didn't like what he saw. There were three gaping holes in his partner's body. One in his right shoulder, one in his right side and one in his right thigh. There was a dark spongy bruise nearly covering the right side of his chest, telling Jim he probably had some broken ribs. He wrapped strips of cloth around him the best he could, trying not to hurt his partner. Jim's concern deepened when his ministrations didn't even produce the slightest movement or sound from his still unconscious partner.

The best work he could do on his friend done until they reached a doctor, Jim carefully laid his friend back on the pillow and watched him. Artie seemed to be laboring for breath, the pain evident in his features. Jim turned his attention to Artie's saddle and his clothing hoping something would give him a clue as to what had happened to him.

First, he searched the saddlebags hoping to find some clue. All he found was dirty clothes and his friend's journal he knew he always kept with him. Jim idly flipped through the last pages to see if he had written anything there that could be of help but found nothing. He turned his attention to the saddle itself and saw that Artie's rifle was missing. He would have to send Jeremy a telegraph and have him keep his eyes open for someone using it or trying to sell it.

Then he inspected Artie's jacket. _Oh God, there's a lot of blood,_ Jim thought. The holes in the front and back where he had been shot in the side were a good sign he hoped. At least that bullet was no longer in his partner's body to cause infection. Jim checked each pocket, including the hidden ones; glad that Artie's hidden stash had not fallen into the wrong hands. He read every scrap of paper he found hoping to find a clue, ANY clue as to who might have done this but he came up empty. Frustrated, he threw the jacket into the corner, knocking over a small table. There was a small, quiet moaning sound from the direction of the settee.

"Artie!" Jim shouted, "Are you okay?"

"That depends, Jim, am I in hell cause I sure hurt like it," Artie tried to laugh and coughed instead.

"Take it easy, pal," Jim said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Just lie still and try to relax. Alex says we should have you to a doctor soon."

"Relax? That's easy for you to say, YOU don't have vital fluids leaking out just about everywhere," Artie replied sarcastically as he winced.

"Are you sure you're okay, pal? What can I do to make you comfortable?" Jim asked as he adjusted the pillow under his head.

"I'm fine. What did you do get mad because I was late and tell Alex to take the train off track and find every chuckhole in existence?" Artie coughed and this time the cloth Jim used to wipe his mouth came back crimson.

Jim tried not to let his surprise show, after all Artie had enough to do just concentrating on breathing and staying alive. His look didn't get past Artie.

"Am I that bad, Jim?" Artie wheezed.

You're gonna be fine, pal. We're going to get you to a doctor soon and he'll fix you up in no time."

"Jim, it's me, Artie, your partner, you're talking to. I'm not some novice greenhorn and you damn well know that at the rate I'm losing blood I'm lucky to still be conscious at all."

"Artie I will NOT listen to any more talk like that. You are going to make it through this. No, WE are going to make it through this. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you through this pal, so no more negative talk."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, James, I only hope I don't disappoint you," Artie coughed and spat more blood.

"You just try and relax, pal. I'm going to go forward and see if I can hurry Alex along, if it means that I have to get out and push. I'll be right back, okay?" Artie nodded and Jim rose and walked to the door then turned back to his friend.

"Don't go anywhere while I'm gone," he said with a smile.

"Oh shoot, I was planning on slipping out the back and going dancing with your girlfriend," Artie tried his best to smile. He was asleep before Jim turned back around and headed to see the engineer.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex told Jim he had sent a rider on ahead and the news was all bad. The doctor was out of town and the nearest one was in Fredericksburg. To make matters worse, a heavy thunderstorm was headed their way and the rain could make the rails slick, making travel difficult. _Damnit, can't Artie catch a break? God knows he deservers one after all he's been through, _Jim thought.

"Isn't there any doctor in the area? I'd even settle for a veterinarian at this point," A crewman stormed into the back out of breath.

"Mr. West, I have a relative what's a saw bones and I took the liberty of contacting him. I told him best I could about Mr. Gordon. He don't sent you this here reply," The crewman handed him several pieces of paper.

Jim scanned the pages, unable to believe what he was reading. His face lost all color and Alex became alert instantly. He went to Jim's side and took the pages and read them. When he finished he let out a low whistle.

"Mr. West, are you really gonna do this?"

"I don't know, Alex. I don't know if I can do that."

"What are Mr. Gordon's chances if you don't?"

"He won't make it to Fredericksburg alive." Jim's reply was barely above a whisper.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you, Mr. West."

"There is, Mr. Alex," the crewman said Jim and Alex started; almost forgetting he was still there.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"The other part of the message, I almost forgot. That storm is getting worse and The rails is too slick up ahead. I have a message fer ya telling ya to pull to a stop and wait the storm out. There's some cover by a mountain bout 2 miles from here. And a pull over."

"Alex, head for that mountain at top speed."

"Yes, Mr. West. Will you be seeing to Mr. Gordon like that doctor wants you to?"

"I don't know, Alex, I just don't know if I can do that."

"Mr. West, I have faith in you and I know Mr. Gordon does too. And the friendship you two share is something I've never seen before. If you look deep inside yourself I think you will find the courage to do what you need to do."

"Thanks, Alex, I hope you're right. How long until we can stop, I have some pretty heavy thinking to do."

"You don't worry about a thing, Mr. West, we'll be able to stop in a few minutes and I'll have one of the men keep an eye on Mr. Gordon for ya and we'll come find ya if you're needed."

James walked through the train, deep in thought, the telegram from the doctor still clutched in his hand. He found himself in the stable car idly stroking his horse's mane. He walked over to a bale of hay in the corner and sat down on it. He pulled the instructions from the doctor from his hand and slowly read them again and again. _Oh, God, Artie I don't know if I can do this, pal. I love you like a brother but this is just too much. What if I slip up? What if I don't do something right? I couldn't live with myself if I was responsible for his death. _Jim sat deep in thought for some time and failed to notice that the train had stopped several minutes ago. He was brought back to reality by a soft tapping on the stable car door.

"Come in."

"Mr. West, I don't mean to bother you but Mr. Alex sent me to get you."

"What is it? Is Artie okay?" Jim jumped up.

"Yes, sir, he's still holding on. Mr. Alex wanted me to tell you that storm is going to be here soon it's already starting to rain and the wind is picking up a mite. He said if you are going to do whatever it is you need to you might want to get started soon."

"Thanks, Bill, tell Alex I'll talk to Artie if I can and then get started. I might need a hand."

"No worries there, Mr. West. All of us, including Mr. Alex, want to help. I'm off right now so I can go with you and do whatever you need me to."

"Thanks, Bill, I'll take you up on that. Why don't you come to the main car with this stuff on this list from the doctor in about half an hour," Jim handed the page to Bill and he left quickly to fill the list.

Jim walked down the hallway to the main car like a man on the way to the gallows. He knew what he had to do he just wasn't sure he had the courage to do it. _Maybe if I can talk to Artie that will help. He will help me find the courage to do it. He's always been able to help me think. Damn, I need him! Artie has to make it through this. I have got to be strong for him._ Jim had reached the main car door and slowly opened it. He looked in before entering and saw a crewman sitting in a chair next to the settee. Artemus looked even more pale than he had when James had left. He worried that he might be too late. Jim pulled a chair close to Artie's head and leaned in.

"Hey, pal, you awake?" Jim whispered.

"Yeah," came the weak reply.

"I need to talk to you, do you think you can stay with me for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Pal, we've got a situation to deal with and I know you are already dealing with a lot but I won't do this without your say so."

"Do what, are you planning on feeding me to the wolves?" Artie joked, Jim noticed that he didn't even bother to try to expend the energy to smile.

"Nothing like that yet, pal. No, I got a telegram from a doctor one of the crewmen knows. He can't get here because of the weather and…." Jim let his sentence trail off.

"Weather? What's wrong with the weather?" Artie wondered.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Artie…"

"James, if you want my cooperation you better come clean with me. What's wrong with the weather?" Artemus tried to rise and Jim gently pushed him back.

"Ok, ok, it's nothing major just a heavy thunderstorm and it's caused some damage up ahead and we have to stop the train until the storm passes and we can assess the damage and find out if we can even get to Fredericksburg. But we need to deal with you first."

"Don't worry about me, Jim, I'll be fine."

"Artie, lying doesn't suit you. We both know you're not long for this world if something isn't done and soon."

"What do you suggest, James, that I ask Great Aunt Maude for help?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, Jim," he apologized and winced as turning his head to face his friend caused him pain.

"No pal, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I have a solution but I just don't know if I can do it."

"Well, don't keep it to yourself son, spit it out."

"This doctor sent a really long telegram telling me how to operate on you but, Artie, I can't do it," he sensed Jim's reluctance and his heart went out for him he didn't know if he could do it if their positions were reversed.

"So what's stopping you? I'd have thought you'd jump at the chance to stick a knife in me, you know payback for all the times I got you hurt," Artie tried to brighten the mood.

"What's stopping me? Artie, how can you ask me that? What's stopping me is what if I foul it up? What if I slip and cut an artery or something. What if…"

"What if you don't make any mistakes and I heal just fine? What if I return to full health and get hit by a train? We can sit here and trade what if's all day that won't get us anywhere."

"Artie, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand, Jim. What are you afraid of?"

"What if I…"Jim couldn't' bring himself to say it.

"What if you kill me? Jim, you can't let that bother you. You are one of the strongest men I know. And I have all the faith in the world in you and your abilities. Just do whatever the doctor told you to do and I'll be fine."

"I wish I had your faith, Artie. I don't think I could live with myself if I messed this up," Jim hung his head.

"Then don't mess it up. Look, if anything does go wrong, I do not want you to blame yourself, do you hear me? I am going into this knowing the risks but I'm also going into this knowing I couldn't be in better hands," Artie tried to reassure his friend.

"But the storm, it's going to be here soon. What if…"

"There you go with the what if's again. If that storm has you that worried then you'd better get started. What do you need me to do?" Artie tried to remove his bandages to make things easier for Jim.

"You just rest easy. I have Bill to help me, and more hands if I need them. The water is just about ready and Bill has just finished getting the table ready. This isn't going to be easy on you pal, we don't have much ether."

"You let me worry about that you just make sure those knives are nice and sharp I was crisp clean scars to show off to all the pretty girls," Artie grinned then held his sides when he tried to laugh.

"Alright, pal. I think we are ready here. Bill will help me put you on the table then we can get started."

"Good, I have a date in Fredericksburg and I don't want to be too late, ladies don't like to wait you know," Artie winked.

"I wouldn't know I never keep a lady waiting."

Jim gently lifted Artemus up and got a grip on his shoulders inwardly wincing when he caused him pain. Bill grabbed his legs and they carefully lifted Artemus. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming out and Bill and Jim both cringed at the pain they were inflicting. They carefully maneuvered him around until they had him resting on the table. Jim stopped to wipe sweat from his brow that was flowing like a river. Bill set up a small table and put the instruments Jim would use on it. He then called to a waiting crewman to come in.

Jim instructed the man to wash his hand thoroughly and stand beside him, ready to hand him whatever he asked for. The crewman did as he was told and stood quietly at the table. Bill moved to stand near the other end of the table waiting for the signal to hold Artie's legs. Jim handed an ether coated cloth to the crewman and told him to hold it over Artie's nose and mouth.

"Jim," he whispered, his breathing labored, "remember what I said. If anything goes wrong I don't hold you responsible."

"I will remember, pal. And Artie…"

"Don't say it, Jim. If I make it through this I don't want you to have said something you can't take back," They stared at each other for a minute and knew the volumes of unspoken words had reached the other.

"All right let's get this over with," Artie nodded to the crewman.

"You heard the man put his lights out," Jim smiled and waited as the crewman put his friend and brother to sleep.

Outside the storm began to worsen. The wind picked up and gently rocked the train. Jim spread out the sheets of notes and briefly scanned them. He cut away the bandages from Artie's chest and paused. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Bill looked on waiting for his cue. Finally Jim nodded to him and Bill grabbed Artie's legs just in case the ether hadn't been enough.

Jim, his hands shaking slightly, put the scalpel on the wound in Artemus' right shoulder and prepared to make the first of what he was sure would be many incisions. _I can't do this I just can't. Artie is my best friend, my brother I can't risk hurting him._ Bill sensed his grief/hesitation and spoke more softly and quietly than Jim thought a man of his size even could.

"Mr. West, you know you can do this, you have to do this. You promised to do whatever it took to get Mr. Gordon through this. Mr. Gordon has total faith in you; he put his life in your hands because he trusts you. You can do this, Mr. West."

"I hope you're right, Bill. Because if you're wrong…"

"I'm not wrong, sir and more importantly Mr. Gordon isn't wrong."

Jim just looked at Bill and sighed. He nodded his head and slowly made the first incision. Seeing more crimson flow from his friend made Jim's hand shake and he pulled back and breathed deeply to calm his nerves. Bill had a tight grip on Artemus' legs but so far he had not shown any signs of consciousness. Jim handed the scalpel to the crewman and asked for the tongs. He hated this part, he couldn't believe the doctor had told him he would have to probe for the bullet, feeling around with the tongs until he felt it. Jim gently pushed the tongs into his friends shoulder, shuddering at the grotesque sound of the metal invading the muscle and tissue.

The train rocked hard just as Jim began to pull the first bullet out. He released his hold on the tongs so as not to hurt Artemus. He slammed into the table and Bill worked hard to maintain his hold on Artemus, keeping him on the table. There was a soft knock on the door and Alex poked his head inside. He informed Jim that the storm was only minutes away and that he had done all he could to get the train secured. He asked if there was anything he could do and Jim shook his head no. The burden was all on him and he was running out of time.

"I'll try to hurry and finish before the storm hits, thanks Alex."

"You're welcome, Mr. West. And I stoked the fire a little and put some extra heat in Mr. Gordon's room and there is fresh water in there as well. The men, well, we're all pulling for you, Mr. West. We're pulling for you both."

"Thank you Alex. And thank the men for me too. I'm sure Artie appreciates it."

Jim turned his attention back to the task at hand. He finished dewing up the wound and bandaged it before turning his attention to Artemus' ribs. This was not going to be an easy task. Jim paused to read the notes and glanced at Bill, who nodded his head, giving Jim a boost of confidence he didn't really feel.

Jim was about to make the incision between two ribs when Artie moved. He tried to thrash out in pain but Bill held tight and Collins moved to help.

"Mr. West, maybe you should take the bullet out of his leg first. Maybe that won't hurt him as much and when you get to them ribs you won't need Collins to hand ya stuff and he can help me hold Mr. Gordon down."

"Good thinking, Bill, you'd make a great doctors assistant." Jim turned his attention to Artie's right leg. The area around the bullet seems reddish and swollen. _Oh great, that means infection, _Jim thought. _Maybe I can get this bullet out before it can set in._

He took the scalpel and made the incision. Greenish looking fluid oozed out and ran down his leg onto the table and coating Jim's hands. He wiped at it and inserted the scalpel again. This wound took a lot more cleaning out than the shoulder wound had and Jim was tired and sweating when he finally found the bullet. He pulled back on the tongs and Artie moaned. Jim asked Collins to give him more ether and waited for it to take effect.

The storm was what worried Jim the most. The train was almost constantly rocking now. Jim was afraid he might slip and cut an artery or worse. He knew he had to hurry and finish this. He poured the hot water and laudanum mixture the doctor had told him to prepare into the wound and cringed as his partner's body tensed and his breathing became rapid. Jim knew he had to work fast or Artie was liable to wake up in the middle and Jim didn't want that. Knowing Artie he would try to tell him how to finish!

After he carefully rinsed the wound out he packed it according to instructions and wrapped a bandage around the leg. He knew that would be one nasty wound to heal and he hoped he could keep Artie confined for as long as he could. A loud clap of thunder rolled through the mountain and into the train. It sounded like another train barreling down on them. Bill silently prayed they would finish before the storm shook them apart.

Jim motioned to Collins that he was ready to change places with him. Collins moved to Artemus' legs and grabbed a hold in between Bill's hands. When they had him in a tight hold they nodded to Jim to being. Jim looked at Artie and then at Collins.

"Maybe we should give him some more ether?" Jim questioned.

"I just gave him the last of it, Mr. West. I thought you'd want me to before you sewed him up and worked on his ribs. I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"No, Collins, you did the right thing. Now, let's see who can win this battle us or Mother Nature."

James grabbed the tongs and took a quick look inside Artie's side to make sure there was no infection or anything he needed to clean out. There wasn't so he grabble the needle and thread and began sewing the holes closed. He paused once or twice when Artie started to kick but the men told him to keep going they had everything under control. When Jim finished sewing the wounds closed he leaned back in the chair, pondering how to tackle the last part of the job. A loud clap of thunder was followed by what sounded like torrents, buckets, of rain being dumped on them all at once. _Well, looks like Mother Nature decided to try and beat me. I didn't come this far just to lose out now._

Jim placed the scalpel between two of Artie's ribs and almost closed his eyes as he made the long incision. He opened the incision and tried not to gag as he looked inside his friend's body, trying to find the rib that was poking into his lung. Finally he was rewarded when his blood covered fingers found the intruding bone. Artie began to stir and Jim knew he was quickly running out of time.

He held the incision open with one hand and tried to reach inside and pull the rib out of Artie's lung with the other. Collins reached in and held the incision open allowing Jim better access. With both hands free, Jim was finally able to see what he was doing. He grasped the rib and pulled it out of the lung and quickly pushed a piece of cloth into the hole to staunch the flow of blood. As quickly as he could, he sewed the offending hole closed and put the rib back in place. Then he made sure there were no other bones or fragments poking his lung and he got ready to close the incision.

Just as he inserted the suture needle Artie began to groan and thrash his legs. Bill held steadfast to his legs and tried to keep him as still as possible.

With renewed vigor, James bent about his task. He quickly threaded the needle and pushed and pulled it through the red and swollen skin. He was rewarded with a groan and thrashing from his partner, and he picked up his pace. Jim hated the pain he was causing even though he knew it would save his friend's life in the end. He kept on sewing the incision closed, all the while keeping one eye on Bill and Collins.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jim finally had the last stitch in place, having had to reset three ribs Artie had broken again with his thrashing. Bill and Collins felt terrible but Jim reassured them they were doing an excellent job and that it was more than they could handle to keep Artie's legs still. Jim and Bill taped Artie's ribs tightly and they prepared to carry him to his room. Jim thanked them for their help, both men assuring him they had been more than happy to help in any way.

They carried Artemus to his room and carefully laid him in his bed. Jim excused them to go tell Alex that as soon as the storm let up they could get underway and to tell the rest of the crew it appeared that Artie would be okay. The men disappeared, with Collins going forward and Bill going back the main car to clean up the operating mess, as Jim busied himself with making his friend comfortable and seating himself in the chair by the bed. Jim watched as Artemus slept. He watched the slow but steady rise and fall of his chest and thanked God he had not screwed up. He fell asleep thinking of what might have happened had things not gone so well.

Jim woke with a start and realized he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked over at his friend. Artie was still either asleep or unconscious. Jim hoped they hadn't used too much ether on him, the doctor hadn't told him how much or how little to use. Jim went to the washbasin and poured some water in it from the pitcher. He splashed some on his face and grabbed a towel and wiped his face. He looked in the mirror and was amazed at how old he looked. _James, my boy, you need a good night's sleep once Artie is on the mend._ It was at that time that his friend made his presence known.

"James, my boy, you look like hell," Artie croaked.

"Artie!" Jim shouted, "You're awake."

"Yes, James, I'm awake although after taking a good look at you I'm not sure I want to be," Artie laughed and groaned.

"Take it easy, pal. I refuse to go through that again so you better not do anything to tear your stitches." Jim gently placed his hand on his friend's forehead, checking for fever.

"You feel a bit warm, let me get you some medicine."

"It's okay, Jim besides, I just woke up I don't want to go right back to sleep," Artie whined.

"Well whether you want to or not is not an issue. The doctor said to give you this when you woke up the first time. He said you need rest and lots of it and I intend to see that you follow orders." Jim mixed the powder with a glass of water and held it to his lips.

"Just a minute, Jim, then I promise I'll drink it."

"All right, Artie, but just a minute, no more. I didn't spend hours patching you up just to watch you tear it all apart." Jim winked.

"I need to thank you, Jim. You saved my life."

"I did what I had to do, Artie, and truth be told I did it purely for selfish reasons," Jim smiled.

"Sure you did, pal. Sure you did. But you have to admit I was right. I knew you could do it and you did. You made me proud James," Jim could see that Artie was ready to pass out.

"Like I said I did it purely for selfish reasons. That and I'd hate to have to break in a new partner when I just about have this one broken in." He beamed.

"Just about…why I ought to…"

"You ought to take this medicine before I call Bill in here to give it to you." Jim held the glass up to his friend's lips and gently tilted his head, allowing him to swallow the mixture.

"Gads, that terrible. Where did you get that junk, from a traveling witch doctor?" Artie made a face.

"Nope, mixed it myself with the stuff in your lab from a recipe the doctor gave me. He claims it will make you sleep like a log for a week but I don't give you three days."

"That bad huh? Maybe I need this recipe I bet I could concoct all kinds of little goodies with it," Artie was losing his battle to fight the medicine and stay awake.

"Oh no you don't that doctor wants to check you out when we get to Fredericksburg and he said you will probably spend some time in the hospital. THEN you will spend some time recuperating before I will even let you THINK about puttering around in that lab of yours." Jim stated firmly.

"Awww, Jim…"

"Don't awww Jim me, Artie. We will see what the doctor has to say when we reach Fredericksburg. For now you just lie there and let the medicine do its job. I'm going to go talk to Alex and see how the storms doing. You better be asleep when I get back."

"Yes Dad," Artie rolled his eyes, which fluttered closed, flicked open then closed a final time. Jim was pleased to note that Artie's breathing was a little better.

On the way to the engine Jim had finally noticed that they were not moving. He wondered what the delay was. He had finished operating on Artie hours ago and they should have been on their way. He reached the cab and went inside, seeing Alex sitting at the throttle. Alex turned at the noise and stood at attention, Jim waived him back.

"I just came to see why we haven't moved yet, Alex. Is anything wrong?"

"Yes and no, sir. The storm seems to be letting up a bit but word has it that there another one on its tail. But the bad part is that there are several trees fallen on the tracks and the men I sent ahead to remove them said it will be a while."

"How long is a while?" Jim asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"They said it could take them about a day if they work on them all through the night. I'm sorry, sir, I know you wanted to make best possible speed to Fredericksburg and I wish I could. How is Mr. Gordon, anyway? Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, I think he'll be ok. He seems to be developing a fever so I would appreciate it if you could do what you can to get the track cleared. In fact I think I might go out and help the guys. Artie's asleep and I gave him a big enough dose of that medicine to make him sleep for a week."

"Sir, you don't need to do that the men and I can handle things. I just came in here to make sure the fire was stoked for Mr. Gordon. I'll go get my axe and get back out there."

"Grab one for me too, please. It will help keep me occupied while Artie plays the bum and sleeps his life away." Jim chuckled as he went back to the main car to change his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Artie woke and the clock on the sideboard read 2am, at least it looked like 2am to his bleary eyes. He tried to raise his head but it felt like molten lead. His body felt like a fire poker left in the flames too long. _Must be running a fever,_ he thought, _can't let Jim find out he'll want to Mother Hen me to death._ Artemus gingerly raised his left hand and felt the thick bandages on his head, shoulder, chest and thigh. The leg hurt like hell and he could feel the heat radiating through the heavy bandage. He was thirsty and spotted a pitcher and glass next to the bed. _Good thing Jim left this on the left side of the bed; I'd be sunk if he had left it on the other side._

Artemus reached out for the pitcher and pulled it toward him. He reached back for the glass and had to stretch to get it. He winced, drew in a breath and made a final grab for the glass. It slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor. Jim came barreling into the room at breakneck speed and rushed to his side.

"Hey, pal, what happened to you just laying there and relaxing?" Jim asked as he picked up the broken glass.

"Sorry, Jim, I was thirsty and there was no one around so I thought I'd get a drink myself."

"I'm sorry, I should have been here when you woke up."

"Where were you anyway, you going to a costume ball? I haven't seen you dressed like a lumberjack since, well, never," Artie wondered.

"I was out helping the men clear the track so we can get moving. The rain is letting up and we have a long way to go. I'd like to get to Fredericksburg as soon as possible," Jim replied as he checked Artie's bandages and he let his forearm gently brush his forehead, checking for fever.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me, James?" Artie asked, trying his best to sound hurt.

"Not at all, Artie. Not at all. I just want to get you to the doctor and have you checked out."

"I'm feeling a lot better, Jim, honest," Artie lied.

"Sure you are, pal. I just felt your forehead and I'd say you were feeling worse if I had to guess."

"Well, you always were a bad guesser."

"Artie, I may not be a doctor but I know a man with a fever when I feel his forehead. Now no arguing, you are going to rest until we get to Fredericksburg. We got the trees off the tracks and the rain has slowed down enough Alex thinks he can get the train going."

"Well, that's a relief. For a minute there I thought we'd be spending the next few days battened down out here in the middle of nowhere."

"No way I'd let that happen, pal. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. There, see the train is moving. We'll be in Fredericksburg before you know it."

"Well, wake me when we get there will ya, I'm kind of tired," Artemus drifted back to sleep.

James took his seat by the bed and prepared for his vigil when Artemus began to stir. At first Jim thought he was moaning then he realized his partner was talking in his sleep. Jim listened as Artie replayed some sort of conversation between what appeared to have been Artie and a couple of strangers. Jim listened closely, hoping this might give him some clues into what had happened to his friend. After a while Artie drifted off into a deep sleep and Jim got no more information but he did have some new leads to look into after he had deposited Artie in the hospital in Fredericksburg.

**FREDERICKSBURG —**

"We gotta find a doctor, Nate. I hurt something awful," Zeke cried.

"We been riding for 2 days straight so' I can find ya one, Nate. I asked back at the last town and they said there was on this street…yeah here it is."

They tied their horses to the post, looked around and went inside.

**TRAIN—**

Jim checked on Artie again and was not happy; his fever still hadn't broken. _At least Artie's still asleep, he won't be awake when I change his bandages,_ Jim thought as he opened Artie's shirt to get at the bandages. He paused when he felt the train slowing down.

"Now what? I better to talk to Alex before I change these," Jim pulled the blankets up carefully and went in search of Alex.

"Sorry, Mr. West, but we have to stop again. We ran into some more fallen trees. I have two teams out there; one clearing the tracks and the other one is cutting some of the trees to use as fuel. I'm on my way to join them."

"Good thinking, Alex, I'll grab an axe and come with you."

"No, Mr. West, you need to stay here on the train with Mr. Gordon. If he's still asleep you should get some sleep too. We're probably gonna be stuck here for a day or two and Mr. Gordon will need you fully rested."

"A day or two? Are you sure? I thought it was just some fallen trees and mud."

"Oh here it is, but I sent Collins ahead and he came back here just before you got here. There was a real bad mud slide a few miles ahead. They have men on it but it will take at least two days to clean the tracks and with that first storm behind us I don't want to risk trying to back this train up."

"Damn, I better go check on Artie and let him know what's going on. If things change anytime soon, Alex, don't come looking for me just get this train moving full speed for Fredericksburg."

"Yes, sir. Mr. West, is Mr. Gordon that bad off? I mean you fixed him up didn't you?"

"I did my best, Alex, but I'm no doctor. I think he's running a fever now and I'd just feel better with a real doctor tending to him."

"Well, I'll get out there and see if I can't get the men working any faster and I think I can spare a few to go on ahead and help with that mud slide."

"I'll go check on Artie and the horse. Thanks for all your help, Alex, you and the men have really outdone yourselves this time."

"No problem, Mr. West. We really enjoy working for you and Mr. Gordon. Never a dull moment when you two are around," Alex chuckled as he left the cab.

Jim stopped at the stable car and looked in on his horse. He listened to the storm rage outside while he tried to work things out. He knew he couldn't do anything about getting the train running again. But he still felt like he had to do something. He had sent telegrams to Jeremy detailing his theories and asking for any help he could give him looking into them. Jim had also told Jeremy not to arrest the men if he found them. He would be the one to do that. It was the least he could to for Artie. Thinking about his partner made Jim realize he had been away from him for far too long.

Jim made his way back to Artie's room. He entered quietly and immediately remembered that he had been about to change Artie's bandages when he had left. He pulled a chair up to the right side of the bed and began to gently peel the bandage off his shoulder. The wound seemed to be healing and there was no sign of infection. Jim rebandaged the shoulder and moved on to his ribs. Jim cringed at the sight of the hideous bruise and vowed he would find those men and damn the consequences.

After he cleaned and redressed Artie's chest, he placed his arm back in the sling and moved down to his side. Jim was amazed at how strong his partner was. All this damage and he was still fighting to live. Redressing this wound, Jim shook his head and went down to his leg. His worried look intensified when he placed his hand on the bandage. The heat was still radiating from Artie's leg. He removed the bandage and his jaw dropped. The wound had become infected and very red. Jim gently placed his hand over the wound and felt a hard lump. Damnit, he would have to reopen that wound and drain the infection and they had no more ether. He was about to leave and get the instruments from the lab when his "patient" woke.

"Jim?"

"Artie, how are you feeling, pal?"

"You tell me, you're the doctor," Artie smiled.

"If only I were, Artie. If only I were."

"What's wrong, Jim? It's my leg isn't it?"

"Yeah, pal, it's your leg. I think there's an infection building up in it. I have to open it and drain it…" Jim let his voice trail off.

"I hear a but in there, James," Artie said prodding him.

"But, we don't have any more ether," Jim stated simply.

"I see," Artie said as he stared at the ceiling.

"I see? That's all you have to say?"

"No, that's not all I have to say. I can also say that it appears we have no choice, James my boy, but to do what needs to be done."

"What needs to be done," Jim repeated, "Artie, it was hard enough operating the first time but this…"

"I can't begin to imagine what you went through, Jim, but you, what must have been going through your mind, it must have been terrible."

"You have no idea, pal, and I hope you never do."

"Jim, I've got an idea, it's a little radical but I think it might work."

"Artie, I don't like it when you say that."

"Just hear me out, Jim. You have to open my leg up anyway and it can't hurt try my theory."

"Okay, I'll listen to your theory, but if I don't like it we don't do it."

"Fair enough," Artie gestured for a glass of water and Jim helped him drink. Artie settled back onto the pillows.

"It won't be fun for either of us but I think it will work. When you open my leg you will have to drain the infection out, then cut away any bad tissue. Then I want you to cauterize the wound."

"Cauterize? Artie, you want me to stick a red hot knife in your leg? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, but I think it's the only way to stop the infection and save my leg."

"But, Artie, we don't have any more ether and I gave you the last of the sleeping medicine this morning. All we have left if headache powder and I don't think that's enough."

"So that's why I've been so tired. James, you are a sneaky little devil."

"I have my moments my friend. But without anything to put you under…"

"That's why I said it won't be fun for either of us. But, Jim, if we don't try this I could lose the leg. Then you'd have no choice but to train a new partner," Artie winked.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I have no choice," Jim rose and moved to the door, "I'll go get the instruments and be right back. You do what ever you can do to get ready."

Jim returned within a few short minutes and he had brought Collins back with him. Artie didn't seem surprised, in fact he seemed to welcome the added help. He tried to reposition himself and winced and groaned. Jim called Collins over to help. Jim told him to let them move him into position.

Collins lifted Artie's leg, causing him to clench his teeth to keep from screaming. Jim placed several thick towels under his leg and motioned Collins to put his leg down. Sweat had already broken out on Artie's face. Jim told him they could take a break but Artie shook his head and told Jim to get started before he changed his mind. Jim took the scalpel and, after giving his friend an apologetic look, began to open the wound. Collins held on tightly when Artie tensed and drew in a sharp breath.

"Hold him tight, Collins, we can't afford for him to break his ribs again."

"Yes, sir," was the strained reply, as Collins tightened his hold.

Jim again leaned in toward Artie's leg. He opened the wound and the smell of the infection radiated throughout the room. Jim had to turn his head for a moment. When he turned back his eyes locked with Artie's. He saw the raw determination mixed with pain. _He's done it again,_ Jim thought, _he's given me the strength and courage to do what needs to be done. I don't know how he does it._

Jim pulled his eyes from his partner's and focused on the job at hand. He spread the wound open and carefully cut away at the growing infection, the puss oozing out, running down Artie's leg onto the towel. Both Collins and Artie were sweating profusely at his ministrations. Finally, after Artie was sure Jim had cut his leg completely off, Jim announced that he was ready to cauterize the wound.

"Are you sure you're ready for this part, pal?"

"No, but it's too late to change my mind now, let's just do it and get it over with."


	4. Chapter 4

Jim grabbed the knife he had buried in the fireplace and held it over Artie's leg. Jim couldn't bring himself to look at his partner, so he just plunged the hot knife into the wound. Artie's scream reverberated throughout the train and could be heard over the raging thunderstorm. Then he slumped and succumbed to the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness. Jim had to run outside where he threw up. When he returned to the room the smell of infection and the burned and charred flesh still hung heavily in the air. He redressed the wound and checked on Artie.

He, at least, was sleeping, if somewhat restlessly. Jim dismissed Collins and pulled a chair up beside the bed. It was going to be a long night. Jim sat his vigil, periodically checking Artie's temperature. He worried about what he would do if the fever didn't break by morning. Jim sat in the chair and rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his tired and aching muscles. Within minutes he was asleep.

The new day dawned gray and overcast. The men made as little noise as they could as they made their way through the train to begin cleaning the tracks again. The torrential rains had stopped for the moment, at least. The men paused by Artie's room. Collins quietly opened the door and peeked in. He pulled his head back out and informed the men in whispered tones that both Mr. West and Mr. Gordon were sleeping soundly. The men smiled and left the train to begin their days work.

Artie slowly woke, willing his eyes to focus on the world around him. He still felt the presence of the fever, but his leg didn't hurt as badly as it had the day before. Artie tested his limbs and discovered the sling. _Leave it to Jim to think of a way to make movement nearly impossible,_ he chuckled. It was then his eyes fell on his sleeping partner. _I sure do have a lot to make up to you, James. And I will too. I am going to do my best to be on my best behavior. No one should have to go through what you have, and I will find a way to make it up to you._ He stared at the ceiling, resisting the urge to scratch at his wound. He winced and hissed in pain when he tried to shift to a more comfortable position and held his breath when Jim stirred. _He needs his sleep, _Artie thought, _I'll just lie here, I can wait until Jim wakes up to change position._

Sometime later Jim began to stir again. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He worked his shoulders to loosen them up. Artemus lay there watching him. There had to be something he could do to help him.

"Morning, James. You look like you could use some help. Want me to go make breakfast?"

"I'm fine, Artie. I'm not the one who's stuck in bed. Speaking of which how are you feeling this morning? Do you need anything?"

"I'm doing much better, thanks. I would like it if you could help me into a more comfortable position, my back is getting sore lying flat like this.

"I don't know, Artie. Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Can't hurt, Jim. And if it hurts too bad I'll have you lay be back down I promise."

"Well, it's against my better judgment but I guess we could try it. As long as you promise to tell me the minute you start to hurt."

"I promise, Jim." Jim glared at his friend.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, pal?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Since when does Artemus Gordon take forced incapacitation without causing a ruckus that could be heard around the world?" Jim commented.

"Since I have decided you have been through enough already. I even decided to be a model patient, sleep when you tell me to, eat when you tell me to. You aren't the only one who doesn't want to have to break in a new partner, you know," Artie winked.

"Ah yes, well, speaking of that…I don't know about you but I'm starving. I think I'll go to the galley and whip us up something. Think you want to try some solid food, or would you rather just have some broth?"

"I'd like a steak but I don't think my stomach will tolerate it. Just some broth will be fine."

"All right then. I'll go get us something. I'll be back as quick as I can, why don't you try to rest some more," Jim rose and left the room, leaving Artemus in the deadly quiet.

Jim quietly opened the door and reentered Artie's room about half an hour later with a tray. Artie appeared to be resting. Jim carefully and quietly placed the tray on the bedside table. He removed the bowl of broth and placed it on the fire. He checked his sleeping friend and was somewhat concerned, his fever had gone down some but was still higher than Jim liked. He sat in the chair and ate his meal, keeping a close eye on Artemus as he ate.

Jim was leaned back in his chair drinking a cup of coffee when Artie began to stir. Jim set his cup down, rose and walked to Artemus' bed and gently perched on the edge, taking in his friends red cheeks. Jim hoped it was not the fever, but that Artie was getting his color back.

"Hey, pal, how are you feeling? I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep the day away again."

"Sorry, Jim. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's ok, Artie, you need sleep. I kept your broth warm on the fire, let me get it," Jim rose and got the broth.

"Would you like me to help you or do you want to try it yourself?"

"Maybe you better do it, I don't think I could hold my head up and feed myself."

"No problem, pal. Here, let's sit you up a bit more first," Jim eased him into a sitting position, stopping once when Artie tried to suppress a groan.

"Artie, you don't need to hide your pain from me. It's plain even to a blind man that you're hurting. Just let it out, pal. I'm here to help."

"I know, Jim. And I really do appreciate everything you've done. I'm just trying to get a handle on this."

"Well, you just worry about getting better and don't worry about your pain and whether or not to let me see it. We both know you're in a hell of a lot of pain and don't you try to deny it, Artemus Gordon, I can see it in your eyes."

"All right, Jim, you win. I do hurt like hell. I just don't want to sound like a whinny little baby."

"You ARE a whinny little baby, Artie," Jim joked.

"I totally resent that remark, James. I resemble that remark but I still resent it."

Artie sighed and tried to settle back on the pillows. Jim brought the bowl of broth up to his friend and helped him get some of the hot liquid into his mouth. Artie swallowed and smiled, the broth tasted much better than the nasty medicines Jim had been forcing down him lately. Artie ate about a quarter of the bowl when he signaled Jim he had had enough. Jim set the bowl aside, wiped Artie's chin and mouth.

"That's all, pal? You didn't eat much, how are you feeling? Do you want to lie back down?"

"No, Jim, I'm all right. Just not very hungry right now. I promise I'll try to eat more next time," Artie shifted his leg and groaned.

"That's ok, pal, as long as you eat something. I'd hate for the President to see you just skin and bones," He said laughingly.

"I'm hardly wasting away, James. Just hurting like hell. Do you think any of the headache powders we have left might help? I don't want to sleep just get rid of some of this damned pain."

"That's a good idea, Artie. I have to send a wire to Colonel Richmond. I can get you the powders on my way back or would you rather I just get the powders first?" Jim questioned.

"No, send the wire, I'll be fine."

Jim left the room and went quickly to the main car. He sent a telegram to Colonel Richmond and while he waited for an acknowledgement a thought struck him and he sent another wire. He received an almost instant notification from Fredericksburg, Colonel Richmond had just happened to be in the telegraph office. He wanted an update on Artemus' condition.

Jim shot off a quick reply and asked for an update on the weather and traveling conditions. He grinned broadly at the reply, folded the paper and went to get the headache powders for Artie. He remembered the reply he was waiting for from the doctor and he grabbed the back up telegraph and headed back to his friend, glad that at last he had some good news. In his excitement, Jim didn't bother knocking he just threw the door open and the sight that greeted him shocked and angered him.

"Artie, just what in hell do you think you're doing? Lie back down right this minute. I leave the room for a few minutes and you take leave of your senses."

Jim put the telegraph and medicine on the sideboard and approached the bed. He grabbed Artemus by the shoulders to push him back into the pillows. He glared at him as he checked his forehead but he didn't seem to feel any warmer than he had earlier.

"Well, pal, I'm waiting. Just what did you think you were doing, trying to kill yourself? I thought you said you were going to be a model patient. If this is what you call model I'd hate to see what you call misbehaving," Jim yelled, his expression softened when he saw the look on Artie's face.

"I'm sorry, Jim, really I am. I had to uhm…er…well…I had to use the facilities. But I thought I could get there and back before you got back."

"That's no excuse, Artie. Do you have any idea what it would have done to me if I had found you lying on the floor?"

"I know," came the whispered reply.

"It's all right, Artie. It's just that you scared me. Don't ever do that again. Did you get to the WC?"

"I won't do it again, Jim, I promise. And, no I can't get out of bed on my own. My leg collapsed and I fell back here."

"Well, come on then, let's see if we can get you there and back in one piece."

Jim put Artie's good arm up and over his shoulder and he gentled placed his arm around Artie's waist. He loosened his grip when Artie moaned. Jim paused for a minute, then tried again. This time Artie was ready and braced himself against the pain. They made their way slowly down the hall, which was hard going as they had to walk almost sideways through the narrow aisle.

Stopping frequently for Artie to rest, Jim could tell it was taxing his meager reserves. He let Artie go in by himself and he waited patiently outside. He heard Artie's weak voice call him and he went in and got him. The trip back to Artie's room seemed to take longer and they had to stop more frequently for Artie to rest. Jim told his friend that he would move the chamber pot into his room. He was mildly surprised when Artie readily agreed. By the time they got back to the room Jim's shirt was soaked with Artie's sweat. He also noted that his breathing was becoming labored. _Oh man, Artie has a long way to go this time, _Jim thought. _I can't wait to get to Fredericksburg and onto the trail of those bastards._ He gently lowered Artie to the bed.

"Here, pal, Let's get you into some clean bandages and dry clothes."

"Sorry, Jim, I had no idea it would be this hard just to use the facilities."

"It's okay, pal, you aren't heavy you're my brother, I don't mind," Artie just looked at him.

After Artie was seated on the bed Jim decided to check his bandages, much to Artie's chagrin. The shoulder and side wounds seemed to be healing nicely. The incision on Artie's chest seemed to be a bit red but Jim hoped it would continue to improve. He made Artemus lay back so he could check his leg, knowing this would be the wound that caused his friend the most pain. When Jim undid the bandage he grimaced. The wound was still oozing infection and the skin was bright red. Artie tried to lean forward to se but Jim held him back.

"It's all right, pal, you don't want to see anyway. I'm going to leave the bandage off this one for a while and see if maybe getting some air to it will help dry that up."

"Okay, whatever you say, Jim."

"Artie, are you sure you're okay? You are never this agreeable unless you're with a lady and last time I checked I was NO lady," They both chuckled.

"Truth time, James?"

"Truth time, Artemus."

I don't feel good at all. I feel like I want to lose my lunch and a little dizzy. I kind of feel like you look. What about you, Jim, you're looking a little green around the gills yourself."

"Now that you mention it I don't feel all that well." Just then Alex entered the room, breathless.

"Mr. West, we have a situation on our hands. One of the men found a guy pouring kerosene into the water supply. We got him locked up in the crew's quarters. You didn't drink any water today did you?"

"Damn, yes we both did. I made coffee and Artie had some broth."

"Well, here if you both take this you'll be okay by morning," he handed Jim a pitcher of clean water and two small packets of powder.

"Oh no, not more powders," Artie whined.

"Artie, you're whining. Besides, it's better than losing your lunch, which by the way you missed, and with your ribs you'd think that would be the last thing you'd want to be doing."

"You've got a point, James. Bring on the nasty tasting stuff."


	5. Chapter 5

Jim mixed the powders and helped Artie drink his. He noted the heat radiating from his friends body had intensified. Alex had told him this was possible. What Jim didn't tell Artie was that the medicine would also induce sleep if mixed with something else like the headache powders. Jim secretly poured a headache powder into Artie's glass, stirred the mixture then turned back toward his friend, who was panting and sweating profusely.

"Here, Artie," Jim held his head up so he could drink, "drink this, Alex says it will make you feel better."

"Me? What about you, you drank more of that tainted water than I did," Artie didn't like the look in Jim's eye as he helped him drain the glass.

"I'm going to drink mine, Artie. Don't worry. I'm just going to get you settled first."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now let's lay you down, I think you've had enough excitement for one day. I want you to rest now. Alex hopes to have the train moving again real soon."

"James, what did you do?" Artie demanded.

"Me? Nothing," Jim replied innocently.

"James T. West, you come clean this minute," Artemus shouted, or as close to a shout as he could manage.

"Nothing, pal, I just mixed some headache powder into your medicine."

"And just why would you do that for me and NOT for yourself?" He demanded.

"Well…"

"Truth time, James," Artie pushed.

"Damnit, Artie. I only did it for your own good."

"Just what…(yawn) was it…(yawn) that you did…(yawn) for my own good?"

"Alex told me that if I mixed the headache powder with the powder Collins brought back it would make you sleep. Now don't get mad, pal, I was only thinking of your best interests, honest," Jim held his hands up in mock defense.

"Yeah, I know, I just hate sleeping so much. I'd rather be out there looking for the guys that did this," Artie was quickly losing his battle with consciousness.

"I bet you do. But sleep well, my friend. I have Jeremy looking into some things for us and as soon as we get to Fredericksburg and I get you to a hospital, I'm going to take care of that."

"Not fair, Jim, you get to have all the fun. I have a score to settle with those bums," Artie lost his battle and drifted off to sleep.

"Not this time, pal, not this time. They almost took the one person I would give my life for and I can't let that go unpunished. I'm going to get those bastards and if I get drummed out of the Secret Service because of it I will not take you with me," Jim settled back in his chair and drank his glass of medicine.

**FREDERICKSBURG—**

Jeremy Pike entered his third doctor's office of the day. He hoped he had better luck this time. He talked to the nurse and his hopes lifted. He had to wait for the doctor to return and he sat as patiently as he could. He was idly tapping his fingers on his leg when the doctor finally entered the office.

"Doctor, this gentlemen has been waiting for some time to see you. He's with the Government, sir," the nurse gestured toward Pike, who rose and shook hands with the doctor.

"What can I do for the government, Mr. Pike?"

"A lot, I hope," Jeremy replied as he followed the doctor into his inner office.

Jeremy gave the doctor what little information he's gotten from Jim and asked if the doctor had treated any gun shot wounds in the last few days. The doctor straightened in his chair.

"As a matter of fact a few days ago I did. Two fellas came in here real late the other night. One of em was gut shot. I had to operate most of the night."

"Did he make it?" Pike asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes, he did. I had him the hospital until this morning."

"This morning? Isn't that a bit early to release a gun shot patient?"

"It's a lot too early, that man needed at least two weeks in the hospital if not more. His friend tore through the place and demanded we release him."

"I was in the ward when he burst in and I heard part of their conversation. I was going to tell the sheriff but I got busy. Maybe you should hear this information instead, it's likely that you could do more with it."

"Tell me everything you heard, even if you think it won't matter and I'll let you know."

"Well, this one fella, the one that came busting in, told Nate, he's the wounded one, that he'd just ridden a long way back from trying to get rid of their problem. He told Nate he got caught and they had him locked up but he got away. He said they had to move out and fast because the mud slide would be cleaned by tomorrow."

"Oh boy, I think those are my guys. Did they say where they were headed?"

"No, not really just that they were headed some place East. I tried to tell them Nate shouldn't travel but they seemed in an awful hurry. They took some extra bandages and some medicine and I think one of the nurses said they left in a buckboard."

"Doctor, than you very much. I do want you to tell the sheriff, just in case they didn't get too far. You've been a big help." Jeremy shook his hand and prepared to leave.

"Mr. Pike, I have to warn you, that one fella, he's awful mean."

"Thanks, doctor, but so are we when one of our own is taken down," Jeremy strode off in the direction of the telegraph office.

"I don't give those guys a snowballs chance of getting away with whatever they did to his friend," the doctor said as he shook his head and closed the door.

**TRAIN—**

"I'm sorry, Mr. West, I don't know how it happened. One of the men got sloppy and he got the upper hand," Alex told him.

"It's not your fault. When did it happen?"

"Near as we can tell about 8 or 9 o'clock last night. We didn't have a steady guard on him, what with clearing the tracks and all, sorry we let you down."

"You didn't, Alex. These things happen. Don't worry yourself over it. It might even be a good thing. I'll wire Jeremy and have him keep an eye out for him. If we're lucky he'll lead us to his partner."

Jim went back to the main car and sent a wire to Jeremy but the acknowledgement was a reply instead. Jeremy had sent him a wire telling him about the leads he had. Jim's smile broadened when Jeremy told him that the President had demanded the Army help clear the tracks and get Artemus to a hospital pronto. Jim clicked out a quick reply and proceeded to Artie's room with the news. He hoped his friend would be awake and he wasn't disappointed, but the look on Artie's face spoke volumes.

"Artie, you're awake," he stated hesitantly.

"Yes, James, I am. Good thing, too," Artie glared.

"Why is that, pal?" Jim crossed to the sideboard, grabbing clean bandages.

"You know damn well why. What do you think you're doing? Trying to get yourself drummed out of the Service?" Artie growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, James West. And next time you want to send wires you don't want me to know about you might want to disconnect the backup telegraph."

"Oh," Jim moaned.

"Oh is right. How you got Jeremy in on your little plot I'll never know, but I will not sit by and watch you destroy your careers on my account. That little plot you cooked up is murder, Jim."

"I know it is, Artie. And I didn't ask Jeremy to help he demanded to help. And that's not all, Artie. We kind of got some help higher up."

"Kind of…who James?" Artie queried.

"Artie, hear me out before you…"

"Who JAMES!" Artie demanded breathlessly.

"Okay, okay, pal, anything to get you to calm down. First off, you must not have been awake for all of the telegrams. The first one was the most important to my plan."

"It was from President Grant. He is sending the Army to help with the mudslide situation. Second, he is 100 percent behind our plan and he put these guys under the category of Most Wanted," Jim spoke softly as he changed Artie's bandages, noticing his wheezing and soft groans.

"He did what?!? Artie questioned, "Why would he do that?"

"I guess the President doesn't take kindly to people messing with his agents. And the Secret Service agents have run into these guys before. Apparently the whole thing in Baltimore was a set up. They found out you were an agent and targeted you."

"Oh nice to know I could supply some form of amusement for them," Artie snorted disgustedly.

"At least they showed good taste," Jim replied.

"Yeah."

Jim removed to bandages around Artie's chest and gently probed the incision area. The skin was not as red but the bruise didn't show any signs of going away anytime soon. Artie groaned and pushed Jim's hand away when he probed to see how well the broken ribs were healing. Jim didn't like that, but he gently rebandaged them and checked his side wound, then proceeded on to his leg.

Artie's leg seemed to be doing better without the bandage so Jim decided to leave it off for the time being. The telegraph started rattling. Artie moved to grab the paper and pencil on the sideboard.

"I'll get it, Artie, you just relax," Jim grabbed the pencil and paper and began writing.

"Well, finally some good news," he said as he typed an acknowledgement, "I'll go tell Alex and as soon as they finish up here we can get going."

"There was a lot more to the message than that, Jim. Sorry but I couldn't keep up, I'm getting a headache."

"Let me fix you a headache powder."

"Just a headache powder?" Artie questioned.

"If you want, pal, but I wish you'd get some more sleep," Jim pleaded.

"I promise I'll try to sleep, Jim. I don't like that concoction, it makes my vision blurry."

"Why didn't you tell me that before? Okay, no concoction but you need to some sleep. I don't want you in a state of exhaustion on top of everything else when we get to Fredericksburg. President Grant would have my head."

"Oh now that I'd pay to see," Artie grinned.

Jim gave Artie the medicine and when he put the glass on the sideboard he disconnected the telegraph and returned to Artie's side. He pulled the blankets up and tucked him in. They chatted idly for a time, Jim hoping Artie would fall asleep, Artie hoping the train would get moving again soon. The sooner they were moving the sooner they could get after the bad guys. Artie asked for a glass of water. Jim rose and began pouring.

"Sure thing, pal, then I think I'll go tend to my horse and maybe after that fix us something to eat so you can sleep, how does that sound?" Jim turned around with the glass of water to find Artie sleeping soundly.

**FREDERICKSBURG—**

"Mr. President, I do not condone your plan. In fact, I forbid it," Colonel Richmond was yelling.

"Colonel, you are not in a position for forbid me anything nor to condone or not condone any plans I might have. I have already spoken to the Army and the plan has been approved."

"But, Mr. President…"

But nothing Colonel. I am going and that's final. I will meet the Wanderer just prior to the mudslide and ride back on that train. I want to see first hand the damage the storm did and I need to confer with Mr. West on the upcoming summit."

"And you want to see how Artemus Gordon is fairing. I understand, sir, and I won't stand in your way," Richmond sighed.

"Smart man, Richmond. You will of course accompany me. I think we could use the trip back to go over security with Mr. West and I'd imagine that about now he would appreciate a break from Mr. Gordon."

"I bet he does. I just hope we find the train in one piece," they shared a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRAIN—**

Jim replaced the telegraph and sat thinking. President Grant would be joining for most of the remainder of their trip to Fredericksburg, and he didn't want Artemus told. That would be the easy part. The hard part would come when Artemus found out. Jim busied himself getting the main car ready for the President when he heard Alex called on the horn.

"Yes, Alex, what is it?"

"Mr. West, just letting you know we will be able to move the train by noon tomorrow."

"That's great news, Alex, Artie will be very grateful to hear that. And Alex…"

"Yes, sir?"

"We will be picking up the President along the way but no one, and I mean absolutely no one is to inform Artie."

"Understood sir, I'll just have all the men steer clear of Mr. Gordon until after he arrives."

"All right, Alex. And tell the men to look sharp and make this train shine."

"Consider it done, Mr. West," Jim closed the connection and headed out.

Later that evening Jim had taken his supper into Artie's room, bringing Artie more broth. He had wanted Artie on solid foods by now but his friend showed no interest. Jim hoped the President would being a physician with him. He busied himself cleaning Artie's room as quietly as he could. He paused by the bed and watched his friend for a bit.

"It's not polite to stare, James," Artie said as he cracked open one eye.

"Sorry, pal, I was just checking up on you. I've got some news for you that I think you're gonna like," Jim smiled

"Oh really, well, don't keep me in suspense spit it out man," Artie moved to sit up and groaned.

"Just lay back, Artie. You don't need to stand or in your case sit at attention (just yet)," Jim said.

"Okay, Jim, whatever you say," Artie leaned back into the pillows.

"I got a reply from Jeremy. The mudslide will be cleaned up ahead of schedule and we can probably be moving by tomorrow afternoon," Jim beamed, glad to finally be giving his friend some good news.

"Say, that is good news. Two more days and we should be in Fredericksburg. Then we…"

"We, Artie?" Jim interrupted him," the only thing your part of the we is going to be doing is going straight to the hospital. And before you voice your totally worthless objections, just let me say it's a done deal. An ambulance wagon will be meeting us at the depot to escort you to the hospital on orders of the President," Jim grinned.

"The President? Oh boy, James, am I in trouble or what?"

"No, pal, relax. President Grant just doesn't like people messing with his agents and especially it seems when said agent is you. He just wants you checked out. He probably doesn't trust my handiwork,"

"I don't blame him I was a bit apprehensive myself but since I seem to have made it through with virtually no problems I'll vouch for you," Artie commented as he returned Jim's smile with one of his own.

"Thanks a lot, pal, I think," Jim laughed, "now on a more serious note…"

"Not more medicine, Jim."

"No, Artie, I was just going to suggest that you get some more of this broth down. It isn't that steak you want but will be soon I hope."

"Yeah sure, Jim. I am a bit hungry, I think I missed another meal, sorry."

" I don't think you missed a meal, pal, I know you did, two of them in fact. But that's all right, sleep is important too."

They sat in relative silence while Jim spooned the broth into Artie's mouth. Jim noted the sullen and withdrawn look in his partner's eyes and knew he still hadn't beaten the fever. He silently wished the President would hurry.

After Artie finished a bit more than he had the last time, Jim set the bowl aside and took in his partner's appearance. Artie looked exhausted, even though he had been sleeping quite a bit. He looked like he had aged ten years. Jim reached for Artie's leg.

"Aww, Jim not again, please?"

"It's okay I just want to check on the infection. Why is something bothering you? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm just tired of all this poking and prodding, that's all."

"I don't blame you, pal. I'll try to make this quick."

Jim looked at Artie's leg and was glad to see the infection seemed to have drained. He decided to cover it again and dressed the wound. He paused once when Artie hissed in pain. Once the leg was finished, Jim tried to encourage Artie to eat more broth but he declined saying he just wanted to sleep. Jim took a long walk hoping to clear the cobwebs from his mind; it felt good to get away from the train for a little while, even if he felt a little guilty at leaving Artie.

The walk, having cleared his head some, made Jim feel a little more invigorated and greatly improved his mood. Things were beginning to look up for them and very soon he would able to head out after the men responsible for this whole mess. He entered the stable car and made sure his horse was bedded down and the stall cleaned. He headed back to Artie's room. He sank into the chair and within minutes was snoring softly.

Artemus began to stir and realized they were moving, _how long have I been asleep?_ He felt a presence in the room and he slowly opened his eyes to see Jim on one side of his bed, and a tall slender man he didn't readily recognize was leaning over him. Artie drew back in surprise and shock. Jim reached out and placed a hand on his arm. The presence in the room chose that moment to make his presence known.

"Harold, back up and give Mr. Gordon some room to breathe," Artie tried to rise when he recognized the voice.

"Sir?" he questioned as Harold gently pushed him back.

It's all right, Artemus, this insensitive clod is Harold Evans, otherwise known as my personal physician. Harold, back up a bit, you can finish your examination once he's had a chance to properly wake up."

"All right, sir, sorry if I scared you, Mr. Gordon, but that shot I gave you should have put you out until we reached Fredericksburg."

"Dr. Evans hasn't heard of you has he, Artie?" Jim teased.

"No, James, it is apparent he is not allowed such privileged information from the Service, "Artie replied with a grin, "Someone really should have filled him in," Dr. Evans looked from Jim to Artemus.

"Sir, are these the two you were telling me about," he asked the President.

"They sure are. You really have to keep your eyes on them. Separately they're a handful. Together they're downright impossible to handle," Grant chuckled.

"Did you hear that, James? Now we're impossible!" Artie grinned.

"Yep, pal I sure did, we're moving up in the world," Jim laughed.

"Boys, please, go easy on him. I run off enough doctor's without any outside help," Grant laughed.

"Yes, sir," came the giggled reply.

"I know one way to shut one of you up," Evans, said, hands on his hips."

"Oh come on, doc," Artie pleaded, "I've been poked, prodded and manhandled so much lately I'm beginning to think I'm a pin cushion. Can't it wait till Fredericksburg?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Gordon. While you were asleep I got a peek at those ribs and that leg. And I must say I am not happy with what I saw."

"I'm sorry, Artie, I did the best I could," Jim said dejectedly, "I only wanted to help."

"Mr. West, you did help. What you did saved his life without a doubt. Had you not done what you did then this very well could have been a funeral train."

"But you said you might have to operate again…" Jim interjected.

"What's this? Another operation?" Artie groaned.

"Mr. Gordon, I know you've been through a lot already and I hate to subject your body to any more abuse but I believe one of your ribs is not healing properly and I may have to go back in and fix it. I'm terribly sorry," Artie stared at him then looked to Jim.

"All right, let's get this over with as soon as you can then," he sighed.

"Mr. West, is he all right? That is not the Artemus Gordon I know," Grant asked.

"Yes, sir, he is. We came to an understanding when Artie tried to get out of bed by himself. He will be a model patient and I won't tell anyone he was," Jim grinned.

"Oh sure make jokes at my expense," Artie complained, "I'm lying here in pain and you're making jokes, Jim," Artie shot him a look and Jim returned a crooked smile.

"Artemus is right, doctor, is there anything you can do for him?" Grant asked.

"Other than the operation and about a month or two in a hospital, not really. I have some pain medication I can give him but not just yet. I want him awake during the examination, it will be easier for me to tell what's going on that way," he began to remove the shoulder bandage.

"Oh nice, a pro is here to poke, prod and manipulate me and he's evil enough to want me awake for it. James, I take back all those bad things I said and even thought about you the other day," Artie's eyes pleaded with him.

"I know, pal, and I'd do this for you if I could but this is something only you can do."

"That's not entirely true, Mr. West. I will need some help for the examination as well as the operation, if what I suspect is true. And I'll not ask the president of the United States to assist me, he'd probably just try and tell me how to operate," Evans rolled his eyes and they laughed at the harrumph from behind him.

"Anything I can do, I'll be happy to do. At least this time it won't be me digging around in there," Jim said quietly.

"And this time will be a lot easier on both of you. I brought enough ether to keep even the President sedated for a month," Evans looked at Artie with a smile.

"Oh thank God for that!" Artie said, "If I had to go through that again I'd just have one of you put me out of my misery right now."

"Be careful what you wish for, pal," Jim smirked, "I just might give it to you."

"You threaten me in front of witnesses, James, tsk tsk tsk you're slipping."

"It's been a long week, Artie," he quipped.

"I hate to interrupt whatever it is you two have going here, but I do need to get this examination done as soon as possible. Mr. President, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'll be in the main car when you are finished. You can give me your report there," he replied as he rose and left giving Artemus a last, apologetic look.

"All right, Mr. Gordon, this is going to hurt a bit but just make it through this and then I can see about administering a sedative," Dr. Evans removed the bandage from Artie's shoulder and he placed his hand over the wound. He allowed himself a small smile.

"This wound seems to be healing nicely," he said, "although it has a long way to go. I feel a bit of damage to the muscle tissues here," he paused when Artie groaned.

"Well, doc, I feel a LOT of pain right there at the moment," Artie growled.

"I know and I'm sorry but it can't be helped. I need to see how much damage there is and if any of it needs to be repaired surgically."

"Yeah, I know, doc, just griping about it helps. It gives me something to focus on," Artie wheezed, which didn't get past Evans.

"I understand and this next wound looks to be the nastiest so why don't we leave the chest wound for last?" He removed the bandages from Artie's side wound and examined both wounds.

"Very nice job you've done on this one, Mr. West. You sewed it up so professionally I doubt it will even leave much of a scar."

"That's good, I'm sure I left him plenty of other scars to impress the ladies," Jim replied as he watched the doctor manipulate the area around the wound.

Artie nearly rose off the bed when the doctor's hand pushed near the top of his side wound, coming in contact with Artie's ribs. Jim tightened his grip on his friend. Dr. Evans waited until Jim nodded to continue. He felt around both the entrance and exit wounds and Artie was extremely pleased when he announced the wound required no further attention other than an occasional dressing change. Artie cringed when Evans reached for his leg. Jim instinctively tightened his grip as he noted the beads of sweat breaking out on his partner's forehead.

Their eyes locked, and Jim could see the enormous pain written there. He nodded his head to let his friend know he sympathized and Artie nodded back. Evans pushed on the sides of the wounds and a small amount of puss oozed out. Jim wiped it with a clean cloth and Evans continued. He gently but firmly pushed his fingers around the wound area. Then he straightened up and looked at Artemus.

"All right, Mr. Gordon, you've done great up to now. Now I have to tackle those ribs. Mr. West, you are going to have the hardest job. You have to keep Mr. Gordon here very still. One wrong move here and he could shove a rib right through his lung," Jim nodded his reply, not trusting his voice.

"Mr. Gordon, as hard as this will be I need you to remain as calm as possible."

"Yeah, okay, I'll try," he replied breathlessly.

"Scream, yell, or you can even cry if you have to just don't move." Artie nodded.

Evans again placed his hand on the incision in Artie's chest. He gritted his teeth and steeled himself against the pain he knew was coming. Evans pushed harder, trying to locate and isolate the rib that had punctured his lung. Sweat was pouring off Artie and his left hand clutched the edge of his bed so hard his knuckles had turned white. Evans pressed on, knowing he had to complete this part of the exam quickly, before Artemus lapsed into unconsciousness.

He finally isolated the offending rib and discovered what he had feared. The rib had not set correctly and appeared to be pushing against his lung, preventing him from taking anything more than the shallow, quick breaths he had been taking. Evans glanced up at Artie, noting that almost all color had drained from his face. He gently probed and tried to pull back on the bone to see if this could be fixed without more surgery.

Artie's earth-shattering scream as his body tensed, went through Jim like a knife and he held onto his friend as tightly as he dared, trying to hold him steady and will some of his energy to him. Jim's muscles knotted with the effort, but he maintained his hold. Evans quickly finished his examination, wiped his instruments and sat in the chair by the bed. He motioned to Jim that it was all right to release his hold but Jim found he couldn't. He felt a strong need to maintain his grip on his partner and let him know he was there for him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I was afraid of this," Evans stated.

"Doctor, did I do something wrong when I operated?" Jim needed to know.

"No, Mr. West, this would have happened even if I had done the initial operation. Mr. Gordon's rib just healed a little off center and it's pressing pretty hard against his lung, that's why you can't take a deep breath and that also explains the wheezing sound you've been trying to hide, Mr. Gordon," Evans looked at Artie frowning.

"So now what, doctor? You wait till we get to Fredericksburg day after tomorrow to operate?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid not. The continued jostling by the train could very well drive this rib completely through the lung. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to order this train halted until I can operate. There is a good side, however."

"Did you hear that, James, there's a good side," Artie quipped attempting humor.

"Yeah, pal, I heard, let's hope it's real good."

"Mr. Gordon may think so. After we pull the train over, I'm going to administer enough sedative to knock a bull elephant out for a week so hopefully you should be out at least until we get to the hospital."

"Now, that does sound good to me," Artie said.

Jim left and went to tell Alex what they needed and Dr. Evans left to give the President the report he wanted. Artie could feel the butterflies begin to gather in his stomach. It was one thing to be operated on while you are unconscious and something entirely different when you know it's going to happen. He was lying still with his eyes closed when he heard the door open and someone softly entered. When they didn't speak Artie decided to.

"Back to butcher me so soon?" Artie said without opening his eyes.

"No, son, it's not Evans, it's me," Grant spoke softly.

"Sorry, sir," Artie spoke hastily as he tried to rise, "I should have opened my eyes," Grant waved him back.

"Evans needed time to prepare so I thought I'd come sit with you for a bit unless you'd rather be alone."

"No, sir, not at all. Please take a seat. I wish I could stand at attention for you."

"Nonsense, son, you just lie there and don't worry about all that pomp and circumstance crap. You know how much I hate that stuff. I'd rather just go about my business without anyone knowing who I am, it just adds to their anxiety."

"Yes, sir, but truth be told I'd much rather be able to stand and salute you."

"It's the though that counts, son, and I know your heart is in the right place if your body wont allow it."

They sat talking for some time. Grant marveled at how easy it was to talk to Artemus and the ease with which Artemus seemed to be able to talk back. It was as if they were still in the Army together. They talked about a little bit of everything, Grant trying to keep his mind occupied away from his current situation. Near the end of their quiet conversation they felt the train slow and come to a stop. That meant only one thing…Dr. Evans would be there soon. They wrapped up their conversation just as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Artie said, Jim opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"How are you feeling, pal? It won't be long now. Dr. Evans is just about finished preparing the main car. When he's done, some of the men will carry you out there."

"Okay, Jim. You still plan on assisting?" Artie wondered.

"Would I let just anybody cut open my pal without being right there to supervise his every move?" Jim smiled.

"You probably just want to leave a sponge in there or something," Artie joked.

"No, but that's not a half bad idea," Jim laughed. The President moved toward the door.

"I'll let you two have some time, I want to go forward and have a few words with the engineer."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison. After the door closed Jim walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Artie…" he began.

"Don't say it, Jim, just don't say it. We know all there is to say and if we do say it there's a chance it will come true. I just want to get this over with so we can get on with our lives and after those jerks. I'm gonna come out of this smelling like a rose and with a few first rate scars," Artie smiled.

"Yeah, pal, I'm sure you will."

Collins and Bill showed up and they carefully placed Artie on a board and carried him to the main car with Jim close behind. When they reached the car, Dr. Evans opened the door and helped them transfer Artie to the table. Bill and Collins made their exit and Jim and Evans scrubbed up and approached Artemus on the table.

"Mr. Gordon, Mr. West will apply the ether and you should be asleep soon. The operation should take less than two hours and with the sedative I'd like to administer you should be out until we get you to the hospital."

"But that's almost two days isn't that a bit long?" Artie wondered.

"Under normal circumstances I would say yes, but these are not normal circumstances. When you sleep your body moves around less and the movements are more natural. I'd like to restrict your movements as much as possible," Evans explained.

"You ready for this, pal?" Jim asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Jim."

Jim lowered the cloth to Artie's face and began to let the ether drip onto it. Soon Artie's eyelids began to flutter and finally they closed. Dr. Evans waited for a few minutes to make sure the ether had taken full effect. Jim cringed inwardly as he watched Evans make an incision along the same line Jim had used. He watched in awe as Evans expertly and cleanly began the operation.

Jim handed Evans different instruments and cloths as Evans asked for them. He was grateful that this time Artie couldn't feel a thing. He watched with fascination as Evans pried apart the ribs and exposed the broken one. Jim gasped as he saw him take a small hammer and a chisel looking tool and begin to pound on Artie's chest.

"I'm sorry, Mr. West, I guess I should have warned you about this part," Evans said.

"Whatever it takes and you're the doctor. At least Artie isn't awake to see this, he'd shoot me," Jim commented.

After rebreaking the bone Evans set it correctly and then he began poking around his lung. After a few minutes he let out a soft grunt. He reached in and when he came out he had a small bone fragment in his fingers. Evans told Jim this was lodged in his lung and was what was causing the wheezing, and he assured Jim he didn't do it, but that it probably had broken off when Artie had tried to get out of bed. He asked Jim to hand him the needle and sutures. Evans closed the wound and Jim helped him heavily bandage Artie's chest. Evans told him that while they had him on the table he would quickly clean out the leg wound. After that was finished they carried Artie back to his room and Jim settled into the chair. Grant entered the room and saw Jim in what he was sure had been his post since the beginning.

"Mr. West, you need to go get some rest."

"Sir, I can get plenty of rest sitting right here," Jim answered.

"Nonsense, James, Evans assures me that this time he gave Artemus enough sedative to keep him out for some time. I'll sit with him for a bit, you go and sleep in your own bed, and that, Mr. West, is an order."

"Yes, sir. Sir, promise to send someone to get me if he wakes up."

"Yes, I will you old Mother Hen you. I don't know who is the worse Mother Hen you or him. Now go, I'll send someone for you if you are needed if I have to come get you myself. How does Artemus put up with all this Mother Hen routine?"

"It's simple, sir, he just waits until it's his turn then he gets to pay me back," Jim smiled as he ducked out the door.

Grant settled into the chair and pulled out the papers he had been carrying. He began to go over the arrangements for the summit, making notes on the items he wanted to talk to James about. It was nearing midnight and Grant was pleased to realize that Jim had not made another appearance. He hoped that the young man had taken his advice and was sleeping soundly. He sure looked like he needed it. Grant marveled at the friendship these tow men shared. It reminded him of the friendship he had once had with his brother. What these two had was something rare indeed and was worth doing everything in his executive powers to make sure they stayed partners.

Jim looked in the main car and it was empty, the mess from the operation had been cleaned up and the car looked as it always had. Jim's curiosity peaked and he walked through the train to Artie's room. He carefully and quietly opened the door and went in. Evans was checking on Artie and in the corner buried under a stack of reports sat President Grant, snoring softly.

Evans looked up and smiled. It looked like Jim had finally gotten some good sleep and he was looking well. He motioned towards Grant.

"Looks like you don't have the market cornered on being Mr. Gordon's Mother Hen. The man can give advice a lot better than he takes it. He's been here ever since he drove you off."

"He has? He slept in that chair all night?"

"Yes, he did and I told him I would take over but he insisted. I don't know what it is about that friend of yours but The Man is as protective of Mr. Gordon as a mamma bear is over her young."

"I have noticed that on occasion. One day that is a mystery I hope to solve."

"Well, good luck to you. I think you'll need it with these two."

Jim hopped up on the sideboard and carefully pulled some of the reports from Grant's grasp. A couple of hours later, Jim set the last report down and stretched and groaned. Evans had been in and out several times checking on Artie and assuring Jim that everything was going according to plan. Artie was still under the effects of the sedative and sleeping soundly and there was no sign of the wheezing. Evans pulled his stethoscope off and put it in his bag.

"How long until we reach Fredericksburg, Mr. West?"

"Only a few more hours I think, why? I thought you said everything was okay."

"It is, Mr. West. I just hope we can get Mr. Gordon to the hospital before he wakes up. I didn't give him as much sedative as I had planned on. I'm worried about him lapsing into a coma or developing pneumonia. And from what I have heard on this trip it would be best of Mr. Gordon is not awake when we arrive."

"Whatever do you mean, doctor?" Jim tried his best to sound innocent.

"I might be a simple doctor, Mr. West, but I have learned to read between the lines so to speak. You, Mr. West are itching to get to Fredericksburg to get on the trail of the men who did this to your friend. But you are just as eager that Mr. Gordon not be conscious when you do so as to avoid a nasty little scene between you two when he wants to go along."

"Now do you see why I want to keep this doctor around, James?" Grant said as he rose from the chair. Jim slid off the sideboard.

"Yes, sir, I do or at least I'm beginning to. He's a good man, sir."

"Shh, don't say that out loud, he'll want a raise," Grant laughed.

"How is he, Evans?" Grant looked at the still form of Artemus Gordon. He did look a bit better than he had before the operation.

"He's doing fine, sir. Like I was telling Mr. West, the only thing we really need to worry about now is whether or not we get to the hospital before Mr. Gordon wakes up and finds out Mr. West took off after the bad guys without him," Grant and Jim exchanged glances.

"Mr. President, I think you better keep your eye on this guy, he's too smart for his own good."

"You know something, Mr. West, I think you're right."

**OUTSIDE FREDERICKSBURG—**

Jeremy slowly crept up to the campsite, careful not to make any noise. He watched the men at the campfire with interest. These had to be the guys, there was the buckboard the doctor had told him about and he guessed the one wrapped in blankets huddled next to the fire was Nate, the one who had shot Artemus. Jeremy's blood turned to ice and his expression mean as he stared at the men. It took everything he had not to just go in guns blazing and kill them both. He listened to their conversation until he had learned what he needed to know. Due to Nate's condition they would be staying camped here for a few more days. They felt they were far enough from Fredericksburg to escape detection. Jeremy was glad they were staying all he had to do now was get word back to Jim and then wait and watch their prey.

**TRAIN—**

Jim had convinced the President to at least go sit in the main car before they reached Fredericksburg. After he had Grant settled he went back to Artie's room to get some things together for him that he would need or want while he was in the hospital. Jim felt more than just a bit guilty. He knew Artie would be more than upset when he woke up in the hospital only to find out Jim had left and joined Jeremy with out at least saying goodbye first. But Jim was just as sure he would understand his need to go after those guys before they could get away.

He paused after he had placed the packed bag by the door, which Collins had been asked to pick up. Jim walked over to the bed and looked down at his slumbering friend. _Don't be mad at me, pal, but I won't let you risk your life to get this scum. There isn't a lot more I can do for you right now but I can and will do this for you. And besides, I owe you so much for putting up with me all this time. I promise, pal, I'll try to bring them back alive so you can have a crack at them._ Jim put his hat on and strode toward the stable car. He saddled and mounted his horse and rode off to join Jeremy and hoped fervently that he could keep his promise to his friend.

President Grant heard Jim lower the ramp and ride away from the train. A large part of him wished he were going with him. He wanted to see the dogs pay for what they had done to Artemus and he wised James luck.


	8. Chapter 8

The train was pulling into the depot at Fredericksburg and per Grant's instructions the only people there who knew he was coming in on the Wanderer were the hospital and his own staff. He declined to ride in a private carriage and instead rode to the hospital in the back of the ambulance wagon with Artemus and Dr. Evans. The ride to the hospital was very slow and uneventful. Grant stayed by Artemus' side while they took him in and put him in a private room. Grant had felt that was the least he could do for Artemus and the least he could do for the other patients. He knew Artemus would be fit to be tied when he woke up. Grant failed to notice two shadows flank the door as he entered.

Grant sat in the chair beside the bed and watched the slow but steady rise and fall of Artemus' chest. _Son, you're endured far more than any man or country has a right to ask of you. But I know you won't let this stop you. I only hope I can stop you from trying to leave here too soon and join that damned fool partner of yours._

The President kept his vigil over Artemus, praying that all would be well. Far into the night it appeared he was coming out of the sedative. He began to move and he was trying to talk. Grant moved closer to the bed so he could be near if Artemus needed him. Artemus' breathing became shallow and very rapid and he was fighting for air. Grant ran to the door and nearly knocked over one of the guards. He sent him in search of a doctor, he would have to find out just why they were guarding the door later. He returned to the bed just as Artemus sat bolt upright; a look of sheer horror on his face, sweat pouring off of him.

"Jim!" he shouted, "Jim run!" he shouted again as Grant tried to ease him back onto the pillows. Dr. Evans entered the room at a run, followed by a nurse.

"What happened, sir?" Evans asked as he began a cursor examination.

"He was sleeping peacefully then he started to move around like he was going to wake up. Then all hell broke loose. He sat bolt upright and started screaming for James."

Evans checked Artemus' bandages and there was a slowly growing patch of crimson on his chest. He motioned to the nurse and she produced a needle and Evans gave him a shot. He told Grant it was only a painkiller not a sedative so they could change his bandage. Grant moved to the side to give them better access to Artemus when he bolted up again.

"Jim! Jeremy RUN!" he shouted. Evans shoved him back to keep him from doing any further damage. Artemus continued to struggle, trying to get past some unseen enemy.

"Mr. President, there isn't time to get an orderly and you're bigger than our orderlies are anyway, I would appreciate it if you could hold him down while I get this bandage changed and see if you can't get him calmed down somehow."

Grant immediately moved to the head of the bed and with a gentleness that belied his size, he lifted Artemus' head and left shoulder into his lap as he perched on the edge of the bed. Evans worked around him the best he could, having Grant lift his charge carefully as they wrapped the clean bandage around him.

"Calm down, son, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Grant gently stroked his hair and continued to talk in low tones as Evans frantically worked to get him stabilized. Finally, with the President's help they were able to calm him down and get him resting again. Evans asked for a complete accounting of what had happened. Grant told him everything he knew up until the time Evans himself entered the room. Evans listened intently.

"Nothing you have told me would give any indication of what could have brought on this kind of reaction," Evans was perplexed.

"I have no clue, Harold. I wish I could shed some light on this."

"Jim's in trouble," came the strained reply from the bed.

"What do you mean, Artemus?" Grant asked, "James is fine," Artie vehemently shook his head.

"No, Jim and Jeremy…they're in trouble…I…have to get to them…I have to…help," Artemus tried to rise and two pairs of hands restrained him.

"Artemus Gordon, you are NOT going ANYWHERE! You are to lie still before you damage yourself. And that is a DIRECT order, son!" Grant thundered, making the nurse jump.

"Sir?" Artemus struggled to make his eyes focus, "Where's Jim? You have to help him. He and Jeremy, they need help. They need help now," Artemus pleaded.

"All right, son, just take it easy. I'll send some men to their location right now. Just lie still and calm down," Grant's voice seemed to have the desired effect and Artemus visibly relaxed but the look in his eye told Grant Artemus was still intensely worried.

"Guard!" Grant yelled and the door opened instantly, "send a message to my aide, tell him I want a squadron dispatched to Mr. West and Mr. Pike's location immediately," the guard disappeared quickly.

"There, son, I have done all I can. I sent some men to give whatever help that James and Mr. Pike might need. Now, as for you…you need to calm down and explain yourself to me," Artemus took several deep breaths and winced.

"Yes, sir…I can't explain it but I just know they are in trouble. They did leave didn't they sir?"

"Yes, Artemus, they went out after Nate and Zeke. I approved the plan and I will take any responsibility if it fails. You will not hold yourself responsible just because you couldn't be there to pull James' butt out of the fire yet again."

"Mr. Gordon, how is it that you have what is quite probably a medicine induced nightmare and you assume your friend is in distress?" Evans asked interestedly.

"Harold, I have told you about these two," Grant interjected, "They share a special bond. Where these two are concerned I would take one of Artemus' medicine induced nightmare visions over what I see with my own eyes any day of the week," he turned and looked at Artemus.

"Tell me more, son, exactly what did you see?"

"I saw Jim running through some brush and I saw a rock outcropping and there was a man on top of it. I'm not sure but I think it was one of the guys who jumped me," Artie paused, a look of concentration and concern on his face.

"Go on, son, what else did you see?" Grant urged.

"I saw Jeremy…he was…he was lying face down in a clearing. Jim was running toward him…the guy on the rock…he…he took a shot at Jim. Then I woke up with this terrible feeling that they are in trouble. And a terrible weight on my chest," Artie looked at Grant trying to alleviate the situation.

"Uh…er…sorry about that, son. Take it easy now. I have men on the way and if Jim and Jeremy are in trouble, we'll get to them I promise you," Artemus seemed to calm down a little and he relaxed into the pillows.

**CLEARING—**

Jim signaled to Jeremy that he was ready to move in. Jeremy nodded and moved to take the man by the fire. If they timed this right they could take him before he partner got back and use him as leverage. Jim just wanted this over, hopefully before Artemus would even know they were gone. He watched as Jeremy rose up and crept through the brush. He secretly wished Artie were here with him. He liked Jeremy and got along well with him when they had worked together on previous mission but he just wasn't Artie.

Jim snapped back to reality when a shot rang out. He ducked for cover and checked Jeremy's position as he dove. He saw Jeremy grab his leg as he fell to the ground in the middle of the clearing and Jim thought he saw his head bounce off the ground. Without hesitation, Jim jumped up and ran full speed for the clearing. He had almost reached Jeremy when a shot rang out behind him. Jim felt a sudden, searing pain in his side and as he went down one word crossed his mind…Artie!

The Army squadron rode up at full speed and quickly dismounted after hearing the shots. One soldier pulled his rifle up to his shoulder, took aim and fired. The man fell off the rock and landed with a thud on the cold hard ground. Sever others rushed the man beside the fire, but he would be no problem as he had passed out cold. The soldiers brought the buckboards in and carefully loaded the men into them. They had been told that if Mr. West or Mr. Pike needed medical treatment they were to be taken straight to the hospital, best possible speed. President Grant would be waiting for them and a report on the mission there.

"What?!?" Grant bellowed, momentarily forgetting that he was in Artemus Gordon's hospital room. He went out into the hall with the solider.

"Tell me again, soldier," he demanded.

"Sir, we brought Mr. West and Mr. Pike here as ordered. They are having their wounds tended to. The prisoners are being treated by the doctor back at the stockade, sir," the soldier repeated as calmly as he could when talking to the President of the United States.

"That's what I thought you said. Are you sure West's and Pike's wounds are just minor? Where are they, I want to speak to the attending physician," Grant left with the soldier, leaving a confused and worried Artemus Gordon alone, save the guard that remained posted outside the door.

Artemus lay there contemplating his options. On the one hand he really needed to know what all the shouting was about in the hall, he was sure he had heard James and Jeremy's names mentioned. On the other hand, he didn't feel quite up to his old self yet and wasn't sure he was up to breaking the rules just yet and going to find out for himself. Artemus closed his eyes for a minute while he contemplated his options.

When Artemus opened his eyes he was astonished to discover it was daytime. He looked around the room and it was empty. He lifted his head and tried to sit up. His ribs felt like they were on fire and in fact his entire body hurt. _I must have slept through a dose or two of pain medication, _Artie thought, _oh well, that's okay I've made my decision and where I'm going there won't be time to worry about my pain. Maybe I can go find a cute nurse to give me a glass of water._

Since he didn't know when anyone would be coming to check on him, Artie looked around and spotted his bag, Jim must have pack it. He decided to try to sit up. Artie used his left arm to pull himself up, suppressing a loud groan. It took several minutes and many attempts, but he finally made it to an almost sitting position. He had to stay hunched over, the pain in his chest too great to allow him to fully straighten. He tried again to straighten up and he made a grab for the bag. He missed and tried to catch himself when he remembered his right arm was in a sling and totally useless.

Not being able to stop his downward slide, Artemus could only use his left arm to shield himself as he slid unceremoniously to the floor. He sat there for a time breathing heavily and trying to quell the nausea that was threatening to overtake him.

"Damn, maybe this just isn't worth it" Artie told himself, "Jim'll kill me if I hurt myself again not to mention what the President will do. I'm getting too old for this crap," Artie snapped. He was trying to maneuver himself around and was facing the bed when he heard the door open and someone enter the room.

"Whoever you are I'll sit sill and listen to all the yelling you care to do if you just help me get back into bed before Jim finds me."

"Too late for that, pal," Jim intoned trying to sound angry.

"Jim?" Artie said as he froze in mid effort to climb back into bed.

"Yeah, Artie, it's me. Here, let me help you," Jim grunted and a soft moan escaped as he lifted Artie off the floor and sat him on the bed.

"Jim, you okay?"

"Fine, pal, it's nothing to worry about. Now suppose you tell me just what you thought you were planning on doing?"

"I thought you were in trouble and I wanted to help. I can't take all this just laying here, Jim, I'm going nuts."

"Yeah, I know, pal, but you did help. I don't know how you keep doing it; but you really pulled our fat out of the fire this time, pal. I really owe you one. As for you going nuts…" Jim smiled.

"Oh real funny, Jim. Look I know you're mad and you have every right to be but you know how much I hate being cooped up in a hospital room."

"I know, pal, but if you take the time now to rest without pulling any more damn fool stunts like this one, you'll heal a lot faster and get back to doing what you do best, being a pain in the backside to all the bad guys, not to mention me," Jim smiled at him.

"But, Jim, I was so sure you and Jeremy were in trouble…"

"They were, Artemus," President Grant said as he and Dr. Evans entered the room.

"James, you are supposed to be in the room with Jeremy. I suppose he decided his injuries didn't warrant a stay in the hospital either," Grant glared at Jim.

"Uh, oh, Jim do you think we're both in trouble?" Artie asked, "uh hello, sir." Artie began only to be cut off.

"Stand down, Mr. Gordon and to answer your question…YES you are in trouble. You disobeyed a direct Presidential order, son. I spotted James here sneaking down the hall and I followed him. I saw most of your little disobedience and I must say I am not pleased."

"But, sir, I have a good explanation…"

"Stow it, Gordon, I told you I had the situation in hand and ordered you to lie there and rest and you disobeyed me. Dr. Evans, we need a suitable punishment for these two and for Jeremy once we find where he snuck off to. I really need to have a long conversation with Colonel Richmond about the insubordination of his agents." Artie looked at Jim for help and Jim could only smile and shrug his shoulders.

"I guess we finally got caught, partner. I knew our luck was too good to last. But hey, pal, at least this time we'll have company," Jim remarked.

"That's assuming those Neanderthals can even find Jeremy," Artie quipped.

"Mr. Gordon!" Grant thundered, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me off the hook and chalk it up to medicine induced delirium?" Artie tried.

"Oh no, Artemus. You will not be getting off that easy. Evans, I want an orderly posted INSIDE this room at all times until such a time you deem it unnecessary. You can move an extra bed in here for James," Grant ordered.

"But, sir," Jim stated, "I feel fine it's just a side wound I don't…"

"You don't need to do anything but what your doctor tells you to and I am telling him you need to be here. Do I make myself clear, MR. West?"

"Perfectly, sir," Jim sighed.

"Good, now as for you, MR. Gordon…you have some insane desire to kill yourself to help your friends. Mr. West will be confined to this room with you until such time as the doctor determines you are physically able to fend for yourself."

"Sir, I don't need a baby sitter…I'll behave, I promise," Artie said.

"Too little, too late, son. And you have proven too many times these past few days that your promises aren't worth the air used to make them. By putting James in here with you until you are well enough, I will know for certain that you are obeying your doctor's orders. And I will know that James is getting the proper punishment that will make him think twice about corralling you in the future."

"Sir, that's a bit harsh of a punishment don't you think? I mean cooping me up in here with Artie for what, a month? My injury won't keep me out of commission for more than a week tops, what about missions? You need me out there now that Artie and Jeremy are out of commission," Jim pleaded.

"Give it up, James. Something tells me we can't win this one even if we had God himself on our side," Artie told him, "besides, having a roommate will make the time go much faster…we can play cards," Artie winked.

"Oh no, Artie, you're dangerous with a deck of cards. Doctor, doesn't Artie need to rest now or something?" Jim groaned.

"Actually you both need to rest. Mr. Gordon, I can give you a sedative if need be…"

"No, thank you, doc, I don't like how they make me feel and with James as a roommate I need to be as alert as possible or he'll steal all the cute nurses," the group laughed and Artie held his chest and broke down in a fit of coughing.

"That will be enough of that, Mr. Gordon. You get fully back into bed and we'll leave so you can get some rest. Mr. West, I see the orderly is here with the bed for you. As soon as they have it set up you will get undressed and get in it and get some rest yourself. I have given the orderly his instructions so don't even try to get around him. I assure you he has plenty of experience dealing with unruly patients…even the likes of you two," Evans glared at his patients.

"Mr. President, you should have taught me this little trick some time ago," Evans laughed.

"I only showed you now because I thought it might help you handle the terrible twosome. Just don't get any bright ideas and try this routine on me," Grant replied.

"James, I think we have met our match," Artie said as he slowly laid back.

"Artemus, I believe you're right. And I also believe we had better do what they tell us to or we'll be in too deep to ever get out," Jim shook his head and sat on his bed.

The President, hands on hips, was delighted that he had finally gotten the upper hand with these two. He smiled and ushered everyone out of the room. He sat in a chair and waited until Jim was settled in bed and he took in the sight. The boys looked like they had both been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He let them squirm for a bit then finally decided to let them off the hook as Artemus really did need to get some rest.

"Gentlemen," he said breaking the silence.

"Sir?" they asked.

"We have a conundrum here. While I am glad you will both mend I am very, very irritated that you both chose to disobey my direct orders. I know you are not taking advantage of our relationship…"

"Never, sir," Artie said, slowly losing his battle to stay awake and listen to him.

"But…" Grant continued, "You still need to learn that you can not keep up with this behavior. You two seem to think no rules apply to you when the other one is in trouble. So James, I am putting you in charge of keeping Artemus in bed and resting no matter what it takes, and that includes losing your shirt to him in poker," Artie grinned at that.

"And wipe that silly grin off your face, Artemus, I am putting YOU in charge of keeping James here and under control and away from the nurses," Artie's jaw dropped.

"Just how in blue blazes am I supposed to do that? I can't even do that when I'm totally well," Artie yawned and his eyelids drooped.

"That I will leave up to you. Now, gentlemen, I have a summit meeting to attend and I have asked for regular reports on your progress so don't think you can slip anything by me," Grant smirked.

He turned to Jim and winked and when he turned to Artemus he was asleep. Grant went over to him and stroked his hair. He had a solemn look on his face that Jim found interesting. Grant watched Artemus sleep for a minute then turned to leave, when he reached the door he turned back to face Jim.

"Mr. West, Artemus is very special. I don't trust just anyone to take care of him, but I do trust you, James. Please, James, take good care of Artemus for me. And do try to keep out of trouble. I can only send the Army to bail you out so many times."

Grant exited the room, leaving Jim to stare out the window. _Oh man this is going to a LONG month,_ Jim thought as he turned and watched the sleeping form of his friend, partner and brother. _Yes, a long month indeed._

THE END


End file.
